A Wolf In Sheep's Clothing
by juandelacruz
Summary: Fifteen years into the future, a wandering Ranma and his companions stumble upon the first battle between Nerv and the Angels. Chapter 2 up. Ranma and company join up and gets a taste of what's it's like fighting the Angels.
1. Ranma Saotome, pleased ta meet ya!

Fan fiction Title: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Revision 1.6

15 January 2005

A Ranma½ – Neon Genesis Evangelion cross-over.

by juandelacruz

Disclaimer:

Ranma½ and Neon Genesis Evangelion are owned by their respective copyright owners. No profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

This is post manga and anime for Ranma.

Chapter One: Ranma Saotome, pleased ta meet ya!

The boy, who looked to be around fourteen years old, trudged wearily behind his four companions, all girls who appeared to be the same age, as they headed into the city, casually shouldering their packs which seemed too large and heavy for the youths carrying them.

"Look, I already said I'm sorry for the gazillionth time." He let his pig-tail sway gently in the breeze.

Silence greeted his plea.

"Com'on, girls. How long are you all gonna ignore me?" He pleaded again to his long time companions of more than fifteen years. "It's been over three weeks already. How was I to know those were aging mushrooms I cooked for dinner?" He stopped short as the girls turned around and faced him. He put on his best smile and twiddled his thumbs in front of his chest. "Umm, hehe. Forgive me? Please?"

One by one Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou sighed. They couldn't maintain their annoyance at their male companion anymore. He did look cute as a fourteen year old.

"Ranchan, we already forgave you, okay? We just don't feel like talking to you right now."

"What kinda forgiveness is that?" He hated it when they ignored him. He would rather have them try to pound him. At least then he could try to avoid their hits. Or run away. But this, the silent treatment, it really got on his nerves. There was no way he could defend himself against it.

"Ranma, just shut up. You're making it worse by bugging us."

"Hey, you try being ignored for almost three weeks and let's see how you handle it, Akane. Besides it's not like I'm the only one who screws up now and then."

"Oh, just forget about it, okay, Ranma? We're almost to Tokai (1). We'll go back and search for the mushroom forest again after we buy some supplies there." With that the four girls turned their attention away from their male companion and continued on towards the city.

Ranma sighed in defeat as he followed behind the girls. _At least they finally talked to me._ He thought. He grimaced as he remembered what happened almost three weeks before that caused his present predicament.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Girls, dinner's ready!" Thirty-something year old Ranma called out as he watched the stew simmer. It was his turn to make their supper that day and he had picked some mushrooms he found along the trail earlier that morning.

"Smells good, Airen." Shampoo complimented as she sat down by their campfire followed by the other girls.

"Yeah, Ranchan. What's in it?" Ukyou asked as she held out her bowl.

"Oh, I just added some mushrooms to the stew. I thought it'd give the stew a little more variety." The pig-tailed man answered as he handed back the bowl. "The stew tastes pretty good, too, if I do say so myself."

"Itadakimas!" The five said when all had been served.

"Hmmm... Not bad, Ranma." Akane commented as she chewed a piece of mushroom.

"Yes, it indeed is flavorful, Ranma-sama."

He swallowed the piece of mushroom in his mouth. "Thanks, girls. I'm glad you all like it." The man said just before his eyes widened in shock as the pony-tailed gymnast began to shrink before his eyes. "Wha? Wha? What the hell's happening!" He managed to blurt out before he started to feel strange himself. His eyes flicked over to the three other women and saw the same transformation come over them.

Silence fell over the group as each looked at their companions with eyes bulging.

"What the hell just happened!" Ukyou demanded to no one in particular.

"The mushrooms!" Ranma and Akane yelled together as realization dawned on the two.

"Mushrooms!" Kodachi and Shampoo asked in bewilderment.

"Forget about the damned mushrooms!" Ukyou interjected. "What the hell happened to us!"

"The mushrooms! That's what happened to us!"

"What are you talking about, Akane! You're not making any sense!"

"I think what we just ate were aging mushrooms!"

"Aging mushrooms?" Kodachi asked dubiously.

"Yes! You see, back in Nerima," Akane paused as she remembered the past. She shook her head to clear the memories. Remembering those times always brought back pain. "Back in Nerima, before..." Her voice broke and she looked down. She felt an arm go around her shoulder. She turned her head to see the comforting arm belonged to Shampoo.

"It's all right, Akane. You don't have to."

"I'm okay. It's just that, it's just that it brought back memories of..."

No one said said anything as each was lost in their own memories of the past.

"Thanks, Shampoo." Akane continued as she finally composed herself. "Anyway, back in Nerima Ryouga found these aging mushrooms that when eaten they change the age of the ones who ate them into whatever the height of the mushroom they ate."

"I don't understand." Kodachi complained.

Akane twisted her younger hands in frustration. "If you eat an aging mushroom that's ten centimeters tall, your body becomes that of a ten-year old!"

"Oh."

Silence descended on the four girls as they digested what just happened.

"We can't really blame him." Ukyou said quietly.

"Right, it was an accident. He didn't really do it on purpose." Shampoo added.

"The mushrooms did look and taste ordinary." Akane put in.

"Yes, it could have happened to anyone." Kodachi agreed.

The girls all sighed. They had worked out their relationships a long time ago. Strange things had a tendency to happen in the aftermath of what the world called the 'Second Impact.'

_Uh-oh. I think I really blew it this time. Why did they have to be aging mushrooms?_ Ranma thought to himself in the silence. _Double uh-oh. I don't like the looks on their faces. _Survival instincts took over and he began to edge away from the girls.

As one the girls turned towards the cause of their aging problem.

"Ranma, you idiot!" Fixed relationships or not they needed to vent their frustration.

Only the man turned boy was no longer there.

"Where the hell is he!"

"There!" Ukyou pointed to a fast receding blur.

"Come back here!"

"Com'on, girls! I didn't know they were aging mushrooms! Honest!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Off!" Akane staggered slightly as she hefted her pack onto her back the following morning. "This sucks. This body isn't as strong as my older body." She adjusted her pack and was able to regain her balance.

"Yeah. I know what you mean, sugar." Ukyou grimaced as she adjusted her own pack to make it more comfortable on her now slimmer shoulders.

"I just hope we find those mushrooms fast. I'd really hate to be stuck like this."

"Yes, indeed. I do not relish the prospect of living in this body for long."

"Are you certain those same mushrooms will return our bodies to their original forms, Akane?"

"Yes, I'm sure. That's what we did to return Ryouga and Ranma back to sixteen years old when they both turned into two very annoying five-year olds. You wouldn't believe all the trouble those two caused. We grew the mushrooms until they reached a height of sixteen centimeters."

"Hey, I wasn't annoying." Ranma butted in with indignation. "In fact, if I remember correctly I was very cute. Everybody said so and all the girls couldn't keep their hands offa me. Not that it was any different when I was sixteen."

The girls all gave him a half-lidded gaze.

"I hope for your sake we find those mushrooms, Ranchan."

"Uh, um, hehe. Of course we'll find those mushrooms. Trust me, I know exactly where I picked the mushrooms this morning. Hehe." Ranma said with false confidence. He wasn't really paying attention where they were when he picked the mushrooms. He scratched the back of his head nervously as the girls looked at him full of doubt.

"Well, lead on then." Akane said impatiently.

"Right. Right. It's this way." Ranma pointed back down the trail they walked on the previous day. _Oh, man. Oh, man. I just hope I remember where exactly along this trail I picked them. _He turned away so the girls wouldn't see the worried look on his face.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is the place where you picked the mushrooms, Ranchan?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I remember that dead tree and that boulder over there. See?"

"Well, where are they then?" Akane asked irritably as they looked around.

"They should be just around here somewhere..." Ranma looked around and saw no sign of any mushroom. "Uh, then again maybe they're a bit further on... hehe."

"Airen! It's already sundown! We couldn't have walked that far yesterday!"

"I know! I know! They have ta be around here somewhere." The boy looked around feverishly for anything that might resemble a mushroom.

The girls groaned. They had this sinking feeling in their stomachs they were stuck as they were for God knows how long.

"We might as well start looking here and work our way back to where we camped out yesterday." Shampoo suggested.

"Best idea I've heard whole day."

"But how shall we recognize the mushrooms we require?"

"I guess we'll have to try every mushroom we find unless we're sure it's poisonous."

"Ugh! I feel sick just thinking about how many mushrooms we might have to eat."

"Well, why don't we have him eat them? He's the one who got us into this mess."

"Urk!"

"I'm all for that."

"Me, too."

"Me, three."

"Now, girls, let's not be too hasty here..." Ranma tried to calmly reason. He closed his mouth at the looks he received.

"All right, then. First we gather mushrooms, grow them to thirty-two centimeters if they're smaller and then have Ranchan try them."

Ranma groaned. _Why me?_

"Sounds like a plan. It's getting dark so let's start first thing tomorrow morning. We'll spread out, ten meters in between each with the trail at the center and walk our way back."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Shampoo?" Akane asked as they sat around their campfire later after dinner.

"Yes, Akane?"

"What's it like? Changing bodies, I mean. It's the first time it's ever happened to me."

"Are you asking about my curse?"

"Yes."

"Hey, why doncha ask me?"

"Because we don't feel like talking to you, baka, so shut up."

Shampoo looked into fire as she poked at it with a stick. "I can't really describe it, Akane. I don't think you'll ever truly understand unless you experience it yourself."

Ukyou asked next. "How does it compare to this?"

"This... this doesn't compare to my curse at all. I mean if becoming fourteen years old was all that my curse did to me I wouldn't have minded it much. You never really appreciate how wonderful it is to have hands or being able to speak until you lose it."

"At least ya didn't hafta worry 'bout becomin' somebody's meal. Now Ryouga and Mousse..." Ranma trailed off as the girls looked at him in annoyance. He swallowed. "I'll just shut up now." _I guess I'm gonna sleep alone tonight._

Shampoo resumed poking the fire. "Actually, that's true. The two had it worse. As a cat I at least had fangs and claws to defend myself. Piglets and ducks don't have either."

_I'd like to hear ya say that after ya feel one of_

Chan's bites. Ranma thought to himself miserably as he doodled on the ground beside his right foot with a finger, incidentally using the part most bitten by the lost pig. _Argh! Not the silent treatment again. I'd rather face the smiling three year death._

Akane joined the Amazon in poking the fire. "I see what you mean. I guess I should be thankful I just became younger. Still, it's... frustarting adjusting to this new body. It's so much smaller and weaker but... at least I'm still human and don't have to worry about water. But you... how in God's name were you able to cope with your curse?"

"Simple. I had to."

xxxxxxxxxx

So they searched for several days, with Ranma eating almost three dozen kinds of mushrooms. Some causing diarrhea, vomiting and stomach cramps but finding not even one single aging mushroom. They finally decided to call off the search when they began to run out of supplies, intending to resume searching after they replenished their supplies in the nearest city.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Man, where are all the people?" Ranma asked as they stood at an empty intersection in the city.

"Yeah. Why are all the streets deserted?" Shampoo agreed as they looked around. "How are we going to buy supplies if there's no one around?"

"Well, let's just look around some more. We might still see someone." Kodachi suggested before she started walking down one street. "Let's head towards the city center. There should be more people there."

The others shrugged as they followed.

"Hey, look! I see someone over there!" Ukyou pointed towards a train station. "There on the steps."

"Looks like just a kid." Ranma observed.

"So what? We can still ask him why there are no people around." Akane started towards the lone boy sitting on the steps. "And maybe he knows where we can buy the supplies we need."

xxxxxxxxxx

_What a weird lady._ Shinji thought as he looked at the picture he held in his hand as he sat on the steps of the train station. _And she's my father's what? _He nearly leaped out of his skin when he heard someone speak right next to his right ear.

"Isn't she a little too old for you?" Ranma said as he leaned over the boy's shoulder.

"AAAHHH!"

He smirked as he saw the boy leap nearly two meters into the air while tightly grasping the front of his shirt. He clutched the back of his head a moment later as Akane hit him behind the head. "Ow!"

"Don't be a jerk, Ranma." Akane scolded quietly before turning to the stranger who was now sprawled on his back on the ground with eyes wide as saucers, still clutching his shirt and breathing heavily. "I'm sorry if Ranma scared you. He can be such a jerk at times."

"Here, you dropped these." Shampoo handed back the picture, letter and envelope she picked up. Her eyebrows went up a little as she saw the photograph and read what was written on it. _Note the cleavage? Like it's anything to write about. Mine's bigger._ She sighed as she remembered their problem. _Or used to be bigger. _She tsked before leaning back and whispering to her companions. "Airen's wrong, the woman is **way** too old for him. Heck, she could even be old enough to be his mother."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Achoo! Damn. I hope I'm not coming down with anything."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kodachi and Ukyou shook their heads. What was the world coming to with women seducing boys barely into their puberty?

Akane shushed them to be quiet. "Anyway, I'm sorry if we scared you but can you tell us why there aren't any people around?" She held out her hand and helped the boy up when he took it. "And maybe where we can buy some camping supplies?"

"Uh, I'm sorry but I just got here myself. I was supposed to meet the lady in the picture two stations down but all the trains stopped suddenly and everyone rushed out. I tried to call her but all the phones are dead. I guess I should walk the rest of the way." Shinji replied as he replaced the picture, letter and envelope in the left breast pocket of his school uniform. "Sorry I couldn't help you more." He shouldered his bag.

"Oh." All were disappointed with the answer.

"Hey, mind if we come along with you? Maybe your girlfriend can help us." Ranma asked with a grin. His grin widened as he saw the boy blush.

Whap!

"Stop teasing him, Ranma. Really." Akane turned back to Shinji and didn't see Ranma stick his tongue out at her. The others just rolled their eyes at the antics of the two. After fifteen years together they were used to it.

_Uncute tomboy._ The pig-tailed boy held out his hand and smiled sincerely. "Hi, I'm Ranma! Ranma Saotome. Pleased ta meet ya!"

"Um, Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

_A bit shy, aren't we? _Ranma observed as Shinji shook his hand tentatively. "And here's Akane," He pointed to each girl in turn. "Dachi, Shampoo and Ucchan."

Shinji bowed to each girl, too timid to shake hands, as he felt a little heat rising to his face. _Wow! They're all so cute!_ He glanced at the other boy._ How lucky can someone get?_ He blinked as his mind processed the girls' names. "Um, 'Shampoo'?" Your name's 'Shampoo'?" He asked the purple-haired girl.

"I'm Chinese." Shampoo explained briefly. Seventeen years in Japan has taught her that was the best explanation to give. Most Japanese simply accepted the answer and didn't probe more.

"Oh."

"So, where are we headed, Shinji?"

"Um, I guess this way." Shinji pointed towards the direction where the train tracks continued.

"Okay, lead the way, Shinji."

"Um, right." With that Shinji started walking in the direction he pointed. After a couple of blocks he began to breathe slightly harder. He wondered why until he realized he was unconsciously trying to keep pace with his new acquaintances who were walking more briskly than he normally did even with the much heavier packs they carried.

"Um..."

"Hmmm?" Ukyou, who was nearest, turned to the new boy. "Did you say something?" She noticed the heavier than usual breaths. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Uh, fine." Shinji answered in between intakes of air. "Just not used to walking this fast."

"Oh. Sorry." Ukyou apologized. "Hey, Ranchan!" She called out to the pace setter.

The boy called craned his neck. "Yeah, Ucchan?"

"Slow down! Shinji here can't keep up."

"Oh, okay." Ranma slowed down. "This fine with ya, Shinji?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks. I'm sorry for slowing you guys down."

"Nah, it's all right. So how far do ya figure we have ta walk before we meet this girlfriend of yours?"

Shinji colored again. "She's not my girlfriend..."

"Whatever ya say..." Ranma said in a tone that said he didn't believe Shinji's denial.

"No, really, she's not..."

Shinji reply was interrupted by the sound of screaming jet engines. They all looked up to see the latest air superiority fighter of the U.N., an F-22 Lightning, roar overhead at less than five-hundred meters.

"They sure are flying low."

Ranma frowned and nodded as he tensed. He recognized an attack run when he saw one. _What the hell's going on? _He suddenly whirled around. "Everybody down!" He lunged at Shinji and forced the other boy to the ground. He knew the girls would get down without hesitation.

"Wha!" Shinji began to blurt out before his question was drowned out by sound of a cruise missile's jet engines passing barely fifty meters above the street. He crossed his arms over his head in reflex.

The fading sounds of the cruise missile was followed by loud explosions. Shinji raised his head cautiously to see Ranma and the girls on their knees and scanning their surroundings, paying closer attention to the direction the cruise missile went to and from where the explosions were coming from.

"Wha-what's going on?" He asked the other boy. He noted the shaking in his voice. _How can they be so calm at a time like this?_ Shinji asked himself before noticing the set looks on the other teen-agers as they continued to scan the area. _It's like they've been through this before._

Ranma didn't glance at the slimmer boy, instead focusing his attention on the explosions which seemed to be getting closer. "Don't know." He stood up in a crouch. "But I intend to find out. Girls, stay here and take care of Shinji. I'll be back as soon as I can." He easily leaped to the top of the nearest street light, from there to a power pole and finally to the roof of a five story building.

"Ho-how did he do that?" Shinji asked once he got over the shock of seeing someone do unbelievable physical feats.

"Do what?" The short-haired girl asked.

"Jump that high."

"Oh. That's simple. He..." Akane's answer was interrupted when Ranma came running back. She did not like the look on his face. "Ranma, what's wrong?" She asked the boy once he was within earshot.

"We gotta get out of here! Something... big is comin' this way and it's not friendly!" Ranma replied when he reached them.

"What? What's coming this way?"

In reply, he pointed his thumb in the direction he came from. The rest saw what he was talking about when it loomed over some buildings. They all stared in disbelief.

"What the hell is that thing!" Ukyou asked for all of them. They watched as several missiles exploded in front of the giant with no visible effect.

"I don't know what it is but it's coming this way!"

"Ranma-sama, I think it's a very good idea for us to get out of it's way." Kodachi offered.

"I totally agree, Dachi. Hey, Shinji!" He shouted at their new friend. "How fast can you run!" He asked. He didn't asked the girls. He knew they could keep up with him even with the packs.

"Uh, um, not very fast."

"Oh, well. Don't get any funny ideas 'cause you're not my type but..." Shinji let out a yelp as he was scooped up by Ranma. He wrapped his arms by reflex around the other boy's neck. "I said don't get any funny ideas!"

"S-sorry." Shinji pulled back his arms.

Ranma grunted in reply as he began to run at break neck speeds after the girls through the streets. After a couple of blocks Shinji's eyes bulged out as they started to roof hop.

"Ranchan, look! It's the cradle snatcher!"

Ranma followed the chef's arm and saw a woman standing by a car parked at the train station. He also recognized her as the lady in the photo.

"Well, looks like your ride's here, Shinji."

"Huh?" was all Shinji was able to say before his stomach lurched into his mouth as Ranma dropped over three dozen meters to land on the street right in front of Misato.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell could he have gone off to?" Nerv Captain Misato Katsuragi bit her lower lip in worry as she looked all around for any sign of the boy she was supposed to pick up. "Damn it. This is the station where the train he was on was stopped. Why didn't he just wait for me!"

She was about to go back into her car to start searching when something, or rather someone, dropped less than a meter in front of her.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" Misato shrieked as she stumbled back in shock. Her right hand went to grab her service pistol and got nothing but air. She grimaced as she remembered she left it behind so as not to scare the boy she was going to meet. When she recognized the boy being put on the ground by another boy she relaxed and stood.

"Shinji? Shinji Ikari?" She asked just to be sure.

"Y-yes, uh, Miss Katsuragi?" The timid boy stuttered. He was still a bit unnerved by the unexpected ride.

The female captain nodded and was approaching the two teen-agers when Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou dropped behind the two boys.

"GGGAAAHHH!" Misato jumped back, her hand again reaching for air. "Who the hell are you people! Where the hell did you all come from! And stop dropping out of no..." Her voice trailed off as she realized from what direction the children had come from. She looked up to see nothing but buildings, the lowest of which was a good thirty meters high. She looked back down at the teen-agers with wild eyes. "Where the hell did you all drop from!"

"Uh, miss. I hate to be rude," Ranma interrupted. "But I think you and Shinji here should get going. There's... something coming this way."

"The angel!" Misato snapped back to reality as she remembered the alert. _Of all the time for an Angel to appear..._

"Angel?" Shampoo repeated.

"No time to explain! We have to go! You!" She pointed at Shinji. "Get in the car now. The rest of you..." _Damn, they won't fit in the car. What to do with them?_ She pointed down another street. "The nearest shelter is..."

Misato was interrupted by a whistle. She whirled around until she saw the source of the whistle, an errant air-to-surface missile heading directly to where they were standing. "Oh, shit! Incoming! Run!" She tried to push the children out of the way but knew it was no use. No way will they able to get away far and fast enough. They were all dead unless a miracle saved them.

She was about to throw herself over Shinji when she felt herself being scooped up. She twisted around to see the other boy holding her. Ranma didn't see the horrified looks on the girls when they saw him grab the 'cradle snatcher.'

"Shampoo, get Shinji!" Misato heard the boy yell before she felt the ground fall away from her feet. Her mouth gaped as she saw the five unknown teens easily leap more than ten meters in a single bound. They just turned a corner when the missile hit. The five teens quickly made their way to the rooftops.

"Aaahhh!" Misato shouted when she remembered something. "My car!" She struggled to get loose from Ranma's grip to no avail. _Damn. This boy's strong!_ "Let me go!"

Ranma looked at the woman he was carrying in annoyance. "Quit moving, lady! You wanna fall?"

Misato looked down and felt her stomach lurch into her throat. They were leaping between rooftops fifty meters high. _How the hell did we get up here?_ In all the commotion she didn't notice them climbing. Then she remembered why she was struggling.

"But my car..."

Ranma looked at her with sympathy. "Sorry, lady, but your car's wasted. That missile was heading directly for it."

"But, but... I still have thirty-three payments left on her." Misato whimpered.

The look of sympathy changed to one of incredulity. _She's thinking about that at a time like this? _Ranma shook his head and continued on in silence, allowing the woman he was carrying mumble on in grief and misery.

After several blocks he stopped on a rooftop and set Misato down who immediately collapsed to her knees. He looked at his companions. "Everybody okay? Nobody got hurt or something?" Everyone nodded, even Shinji although shakily.

"My car..."

"What's wrong with her?" Shinji asked, forgetting about his own wracked nerves.

"Dunno. She keeps on mumbling about her car."

"Really weird lady."

"Yup. Couldn't agree more."

After several moments of watching the giant move on and letting the others rest Ranma decided to intrude on Misato's misery. She seemed to be the only one who knew something.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your wallowing in misery, miss, but we need to keep moving. That thing isn't moving towards us right now but who knows."

That snapped the female captain out her funk. "Right! The angel." She grabbed Shinji's hand. "We have to go, Shinji." She started dragging the bewildered boy behind her until she reached the edge of the roof. She glanced around for a way down and gave up after several moments. She walked back to the group. "Um, how do we get down from here?" Misato asked Ranma who seemed to be the leader.

The boy questioned scratched the back of his head. "With us, I guess. Look, I think it's a good idea if you two stayed with us for the meantime."

"Why is that?"

"Cause we can move much faster than you can walk without your car. I'll make ya a deal, if you can tell us where we can buy some camping supplies we'll take you two to where you need to go and then we'll get out of here." Ranma proposed.

Misato considered the offer briefly. "What's your name?"

"Ranma, Ranma Saotome."

The Nerv captain held out her hand. "Misato Katsuragi." It's not like she had much choice at the moment. "Fine, Saotome. If you can take us back to our HQ quickly and in one piece I can give you all the supplies you need."

"It's a deal, Miss Katsuragi." Ranma shook the woman's hand.

They were well away from the giant when the N2 mine went off.

xxxxxxxxxx

"We did it!" The military officer sitting to the left yelled as he stood up. The main screen showed the aftermath of the N2 mine explosion.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing for you to do, anymore. The Evas are no longer necessary." The one on the right said smugly to the two men in front of them, one sitting while the other stood to the right and behind of the first. He savored saying that. The Evas did cost a lot of money. Money that could have gone to making and buying better armaments for their armed forces.

"Target status?" The most senior officer, who sat in the middle, asked.

"Continuing radio-wave interference from the explosion. We're still standing by for target destruct confirmation."

The first officer snorted. "A blast of that force! Can there be any doubt?"

His gloating was cut short when the sensors came back online.

"We're picking up energy readings from ground zero!" The operator announced.

The announcement sent the officer sitting in the middle shooting to his feet. "What!"

"Visuals are back online." It confirmed their fears. The Angel was not destroyed by their greatest weapon. One by one the general officers slumped back into their seats.

"Our trump card... for nothing!" The second officer said bitterly.

"We sacrificed a whole city." The middle mumbled quietly, aghast.

"It's a monster." The first officer declared right before the red telephone in front of their commanding general rang. He watched silently as his superior answered the call. He had a good idea what the call was about and he didn't like it. They were confirmed a few moments later as his senior hung up.

"Ikari." The general paused as he waited for the man he called to stand up and face him. "We just received word from HQ. Effective immediately command authority for this operation has been transferred to you."

The man named Gendo Ikari smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So Shinji, watcha doin' here in Tokyo-3? You visitin' relatives or somethin'?" Ranma asked the other boy as they sat opposite one another in a train when the train entered a tunnel blocking his view out the window. Where they were headed the six teen-agers had no idea but the lone adult seemed to know where she was going.

"Um, I guess you can say that." Shinji looked down before answering. With no immediate threats to his life his mind went back to the reason why he was here.

Ranma smiled wryly. "Hell of a time for ya ta go visitin'."

"Uh, yeah." The shy boy answered without enthusiasm.

"Anything wrong, Shinji?" Ukyou asked. She sat together with the others. "Why the long face?"

Shinji didn't answer. Instead he turned to Misato who sat beside him like a bodyguard. "Miss Katsuragi, why did my father summon me here? I thought he'd totally forgotten about me."

The question and statement raised several eyebrows. Ranma and the girls waited for the answer.

"Wouldn't it be better if you asked him yourself?"

"We're on our way to meet him, aren't we?"

"You're not comfortable with your father, are you?"

"It's not that. It's just that this is inconvenient. Besides, even if I do meet him I know we'd just end up butting heads."

Silence reigned until the train emerged from the tunnel. The view took the breaths away from the teens.

"Aiyah." Shampoo breathed.

"You said it, Shampoo. I've never seen anything like this." Akane agreed as she joined the others in looking out the windows.

"Wow! A real geofront!" Shinji exclaimed excitedly. The meeting with his father forgotten for the moment.

"Yup." Misato confirmed proudly. "Our secret base of operations... Nerv HQ. The keystone for the resurrection of the world and the stronghold of humanity." She remembered she had an audience. She addressed the five unexpected teens. "Um, forget you heard any of that, okay? It's classified."

"Don't worry, lady, I'd really rather not remember something that corny anyway."

Misato's right eyebrow twitched.

Ukyou quickly clamped her right hand over Ranma's mouth before he could say something more to further tick off their hostess. "Uh, um. Don't mind him, Miss Katsuragi. He's just being, uh, himself. Um, A jackass. Hehe." To Ranma she whispered. "Be polite, Ranchan."

Misato let her breath out. _He's just a kid. Don't let him get on your nerves. A jackass but just a kid. You've handled bigger jackasses before._ "Right. Anyway, this is a classified installation. Forget you ever saw it."_ Too bad though. He's rather cute._

"Um, yes, ma'am."

With that Misato turned her attention away from the teens. The ride continued on in silence, the children gawking at the scenes around them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Misato disembarked from the emergency train into Nerv headquarters first.

"Fujiwara!" Misato called over the sergeant in charge of the security detail at the gate who jogged over.

"Yes, ma'am?" The sergeant saluted.

"Fujiwara, I want you to take care of these five teen-agers." The Nerv captain indicated Ranma and company with a wave of a hand. "I want you to make them safe and comfortable but do not let them out of your sight or in any of the restricted areas. I will come back for them when the alert is over. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Shinji, come with me."

"Do you think Shinji's going to be fine?" Akane asked no one in particular as they watched the two disappear down one hallway. "Something about the way he talked about his father bothered me."

Her companions nodded their agreement.

Ranma shrugged. "Whatever it is, it's none of our business."

Akane sighed. "I guess you're right. He just seemed so sad and..." She struggled to find the word.

"Lonely." Shampoo helpfully supplied.

"Yeah, that's it. Lonely. I wish we could do something nice for him."

Ranma sighed. "Look, if it's gonna make you girls feel better, why don't ya talk to him if we see him again? Four cute girls taking time to talk to a guy? I'm sure that'll cheer any guy up some."

The girls just hmmmed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Uh, Miss Katsuragi?"

"Yes, what is it Shinji? And you can call me Misato."

"Um, okay."

"So what did you want to ask?"

"Uh, we've been walking around for quite a while now... Haven't we reached my father's office yet?"

Misato sweat dropped. "Ah... just shut up and follow me, okay? I know where we're going. Here, read this." She tossed him a booklet.

_Yeah, right. She's lost. We passed this way a few minutes ago._ Shinji looked at the booklet. '_Welcome to Nerv'?_

_That's funny. I was positive this was the right direction..._

xxxxxxxxxx

Fujiwara led the teens left to his care to one of the base's cafeteria.

"You children can stay here. You can order anything you want on the menu. I'll arrange it with the staff."

_Children? I'm older than you, bub._ Ranma thought as he looked up at the sergeant but held his tongue this time. _Well, at least we get to eat free food even if it's just, ugh, cafeteria food._

"Thank you, sir." Ukyou said in behalf of their group. "We'll try to stay out of your way and trouble, sir."

"Good. I'd appreciate that. If you need anything, you can ask Tanaka and Tanuki here." Fujiwara indicated the two privates who accompanied them.

"We understand , sir." Ukyou replied. "Uh, sir?"

"Yes?"

"If it isn't too much to ask , do you think you can arrange for us to take a bath somewhere?" The chestnut haired girl asked hopefully. "Or even just a shower. We'd really appreciate it."

"Oh, I'll see what I can do. I'll ask if we can let you kids use the showers in one of the gyms. I'll let Private Tanaka know if I come up with something."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Well, if that's all I'll leave you kids then. I have to get back to my post."

"Yes, sir. Thank you again, sir."

Ukyou watched the man enter what she assumed to be the cafeteria's kitchen then come out a few minutes later.

"It's all arranged. You can have anything on today's menu." He said before walking out the cafeteria.

When the man was out the door Ranma approached one of the tables. He put down his pack and sat on one of the steel and plastic chairs. He waited for the girls to do the same.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait, Ranma-sama?"

The boy shrugged. "Dunno, Kodachi. If the alert's about that giant then we might be here a while." He turned to one of the guards. "Hey, Tanaka!" The guard glared at him. Ranma was about to ask what the man's problem was when he felt an elbow jab him lightly in the ribs. He turned to the owner of the offending body part. "What is it, Dachi?"

"Remember to be more polite when addressing adults, Ranma-sama." The raven-haired girl whispered. "To them we are merely fourteen year old children hence they expect certain courtesies and deference from someone such as what we appear to be. We do not want to aggravate every adult person we meet."

"Oh, man." _This is really beginning to suck._ He pinched the bridge of his nose before facing the security guard again. "Uh, I mean, Mr. Tanaka, sir, what is the alert all about? Is it about that giant we saw in the city?"

Tanaka thought for a moment before answering. Since they already saw the Angel he didn't see anything wrong answering the question. "Yes, the alerts' due to the Angel. That's what we call the giant you saw. Aside from that I can't tell you anything anymore."

"Um, do you know how long the alert will be?"

"Sorry, don't know and can't tell."

Ranma grumbled a little. It was so typical of secretive shadow organizations. He snorted. _Need to know. Yeah, right. _It was the same in the unit they served in during the short but vicious period of conflict right after Second Impact when nations seemed bent on finishing what Second Impact started. He shook his head. Those were times he would rather not dwell on. _Oh, well. None of my business._ He stood up.

"Where are you going, Airen?"

"I'm gonna get some food. Any of ya want anythin'?"

"Is food all you think about, baka?" Akane asked.

"Of course not. I also think about making hot, passionate love to all of you at the same time." Actually Ranma didn't but he knew it would throw the girl out of kilter and off his case. If there was someone more hung up about sex than he was, it was Akane.

He smirked as he saw Akane blush and ignored the raised eyebrows of their two guardians.

"Ranma!" The dark blue-haired girl exclaimed in embarrassment. "Right now?" She shyly continued in a whisper.

"Just kidding, Akane. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get some food."

"Wait up, Airen, I'll get some, too." Shampoo skipped to catch up with the boy leaving their three companions behind.

"Why that..."

"He got you there, sugar."

Akane hmphed. After all this time, Ranma could still annoy her without much effort. While she was no longer as stuck up about sex as before, and she had to admit she enjoyed it as much, maybe even more, as the others, she still wasn't as comfortable talking about it as the other girls. Or even Ranma. A fact they all took some glee in needling her with.

"Really, Akane. After all this time one would think you would be more at ease conversing on the subject of lovemaking."

"Yeah, Akane. It's been what? Almost twelve years?"

The three didn't noticed the eyes of Tanaka and Tanuki going wide at that. The two guards looked at one another and counted on their fingers. Fourteen or fifteen at the most minus twelve... The two blinked together, disbelief clear on their faces.

The short-haired girl hmphed again and turned just in time to see Ranma and Shampoo sit down. They looked over the food on the trays.

Ranma, as usual, had a small mountain on his tray. "Hey, aren't you guys hungry? The food here looks decent."

"Looks can be deceiving, Ranchan."

"Picky, picky. It's not like they serve the slop that Akane used to cook."

"Hey!"

"Well, ya can't deny it, Akane."

The girl just hmphed again and turned away.

"Hey, com'on. I said, 'used ta cook', Akane. Your cooking is almost as good as the others as long as ya don't get carried away being, um, creative. Yeah, creative, that's it. No need to be like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. How many times do I hafta tell ya that?"

Ranma took a sip from the beef ramen. "Hey, not bad. Not as good as what you girls make but not bad at all. You should all try it." He held out the bowl.

"Really?" Ukyou took a sip. "Hey, you're right!" She handed back the bowl and grabbed one each of Akane's and Kodachi's hands. "Come on. Let's get some."

"Fine, fine. Just unhand me, Ukyou."

Ranma began to eat in earnest as the three went to where the food was being served. He noticed the looks the two privates were giving him. "What?" He asked as he put down the now empty bowl.

"How can someone eat that fast?"

The pig-tailed martial artist started on some roast beef. They served international cuisine in Nerv HQ. "Oh. This is nothin'. Ya shoulda seen me a few years ago before the girls made me eat slower."

Tanaka and Tanuki blinked. "That's slow?"

"Yup." The boy answered as he wiped the sauce from the empty plate with a piece of bread. He reached for a T-bone steak.

"..."

"Not bad." Ranma commented as he finished cleaning the bone of any meat. Next were some yakisoba noodles.

The two Nerv security men shook their heads.

"And I thought Suzuki was a pig."

"Yeah. This kid beats Suzuki hands down. I think he can eat at least twice as much as Suzuki."

"Hmmm... the noodles are a bit soggy but good enough. I wonder how the fried chicken are?"

"He can't be human."

"Nope, hundred percent human." Ranma smirked as he looked at the two men while thumping his chest. "Now for the pork chops."

Shampoo shook her head in amusement. She ate her dumplings and fried rice at a leisurely pace. "Airen..."

"Yeah, yeah. Shampoo. I'll slow down when I get seconds." The boy answered as he stood. "The shrimp tempura, pork ramen, burger steaks and sukiyaki looked delicious. You want any, Shampoo?"

When the girl shook her head he headed back to the line passing the three other girls on their way back. He grinned and waved to acknowledge the cheers of the cafeteria's staff who won the bet on whether or not he could eat everything he took and still come back for seconds.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shinji Looked up from the booklet he was reading. He was getting tired of walking around in circles and was about to ask again when the door to the elevator they were riding opened and in stepped a short-haired blond woman wearing a white lab coat over... He blinked. _Is that a one piece swimsuit she's wearing? Are all the women working here weird?_ It did show off the woman's nice figure and long legs so he couldn't really complain. He noted his companion's reaction to the new arrival.

"Um, Ritsuko, hehe..."

He watched the woman called Ritsuko approach Misato until the two were almost nose to nose, making his eyebrows rise a bit and causing Misato to take a step back.

"You're late, Captain Katsuragi! So late I was sent to get you. What do you think you're doing? We're short of men and time! We don't have time for such nonsense!"

"So-sorry!" Misato apologized sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. "But I have a good excuse this time!"

"You got lost again, didn't you?"

"W-well, yes. I still don't have the layout of this place down... but aside from that I really, really do have a good excuse!"

Ritsuko let out her breath and then noticed the boy with Misato. She looked at him with undisguised interest. "So this is him? The third child?"

"Yes, according to the Marduk report."

"I'm Ritsuko Akagi from the First Engineering Division, the supervisor of Project E. Pleased to meet you."

_What's this 'third child' stuff?_ "Um, I'm Shinji Ikari. Nice to meet you, too."

"If you don't mind, Shinji, there's something I want to show you before you see your father."

"Um, okay, ma'am."

The three rode the elevator in silence for several seconds.

"So what's your excuse, Misato?" Ritsuko asked from out of the blue without turning away from looking at the shiny, stainless steel doors as they rode the elevator.

"Wha-what?" Misato stammered, caught off-guard by the sudden question.

"I asked what your excuse for being late is."

"Oh." The Nerv captain composed herself. "Would you believe those jerks in the U.N. military blew up my car with one of their stupid missiles! And I still have thirty-three payments left to make on her!" Misato practically wailed inside the elevator and making both listeners wince. "I swear I'm going to make the bastards pay for it!" She continued to rant.

Ritsuko sighed again as she rubbed her forehead. "And I suppose you commandeered someone else's car to get here?"

"Oh, no. I didn't have to do that."

"So how did you and Shinji get back here?"

"Um, that's the part you're not going to believe..."

"Humor me."

"Well, since you insist. Would you believe we were carried by teen-agers about Shinji's age from Tokai all the way to Tokyo-3 in less than fifteen minutes?"

The Supervisor for Project E raised her eyebrows, the only sign she heard what Misato said. She slowly turned around to look the captain in the eye as if looking for an indication of something.

"Have you been drinking while on duty, Captain Katsuragi?"

Misato blinked before she was able to sputter indignantly. "Wha! No! Of course not!" She suffered through the skeptical gaze her college friend gave her. "No! Really! Honest! Cross my heart!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that teen-agers nowadays are able to travel almost sixty kilometers per hour while carrying a grown woman?"

"Well, no..."

"Good, else I might have been forced to report you as being unfit for your responsibilities."

"We traveled a straight line through the forest. They jumped from tree branch to tree branch so we made good time. I'm guessing they made around thirty kilometers per hour at the most."

The blond woman looked at her colleague with half-lidded eyes. "That's it. I'm reporting you to the Commander after this alert is over, Captain Katsuragi. On second thought, I'm reporting you as soon as I find a comm station. You're a danger to everyone!"

The violet haired grabbed her friend startling Ritsuko. "No! If you don't believe me you can meet them yourself! I left them with one of the security detachments!" She turned and grabbed the boy with them. "Shinji! Tell her I'm not making this all up!"

"Mi-Misato isn't making all this up, Dr. Akagi." Shinji averred as best as he could while being shaken and stirred.

"So you brought unauthorized personnel into Nerv HQ?"

"No! I mean... what was I supposed to do? Leave them out there? If it wasn't for them, Shinji and I would be dead from the missile that took out my car. And don't worry, they looked like nice kids," _Except for that boy._ "and I instructed the sergeant in charge of the security detail to keep an eye on them."

"Very well." Ritsuko turned away.

"So you believe me?"

"No. We'll resume this discussion after the alert is over."

The elevator chimed as they reached their floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Ranma patted his flat stomach in contentment. The girls just rolled their eyes while Tanaka and Tanuki gaped.

"Where the hell did you put away all that food you ate!" Tanuki couldn't contain his astonishment any longer.

"Here." The boy continued patting his stomach.

"..."

Tanaka shook himself out his daze. "Right. Um, before I forget, the sarge said you kids can use the showers in Gym E. We can show you there after you're all through eating."

"Oh, thank God for small favors." Akane said. "I really need to clean up."

"Yeah. Well, I guess we can go there now since all of us are through eating, right?" All eyes went to the boy in the middle of several trays.

"Hmmm? Oh, sure. I'm done here. Just give me a minute to return all the trays."

Fifteen minutes later they were walking through Gym E on their way to the showers. Ranma looked around at the impressive, but currently empty, gym.

The gym was approximately square shaped and measured fifty meters to the side with the ceiling almost twenty meters above the polished parquet wood floor. The teens noted weight-lifting equipment and a room for squash to one side while markings for basketball and volleyball courts were on the floor.

_Nice gym._ A thought came to Ranma's head. "Uh, Tanaka, sir?"

"What is it?"

"D'ya think we can stay here instead of the cafeteria?"

"Why?"

"Well, since we ain't got nothin' else ta do except wait around for what's her name..."

"Captain Katsuragi."

"Really? That lady's a captain?"

Tanaka and Tanuki gave a flat look. Weird or not the captain was a good officer and they didn't appreciate fourteen year olds looking down on her.

"Uh, yeah, right. Hehe. Sorry, didn't mean ta insult your captain or anything. Anyway, I thought I'd work out a little before taking a shower since we ain't got anything better ta do while we wait."

Tanaka thought a moment before answering. "I'll ask the sarge."

"Sure. Thanks for asking, sir."

A couple of minutes later the private came back. "The sarge says it's okay as long as you don't cause any trouble."

Ranma grinned "No problem and thanks, sir." He walked to the side and put down his pack. He turned and smirked challengingly at his female companions. "Well, girls, what do you say we really put these new bodies through their paces?" He cracked his knuckles.

The girls all just smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Off!" Ranma had some of his breath knocked out of him as Shampoo connected with a side-kick to his chest. He rolled with the hit and came to his feet almost a dozen meters away in a defensive stance, ready for any follow-up attack. He warily watched as the Akane, Kodachi and Ukyou came to the Amazon's side who was just lowering her upraised right leg and smirking. They were all smirking.

He rubbed his chest with his left hand. "Nice hit, Shampoo. Didn't see that coming." The girls were getting better at coordinating their attacks. Their latest combination had him scrambling and twisting in order to block or dodge all their strikes. _Have ta be quicker and more alert next time._

"Really, Airen. What were you thinking taking on all of us at the same time so soon in your new body?"

Ranma shrugged. "Heh. Ya all know it wouldn't be a challenge otherwise. How am I gonna improve if I always kick your butts? I don't even sweat if I go one on one with any of ya. Two on one and I might sweat a little. Three on one and ya might get me ta start ta breath a bit hard. So four on one is the only way ya girls are ever gonna get one over me." He grew his own smirk as he saw the girls' expressions darken.

"Ooohhh, we're going to enjoy wiping the floor with your sorry ass, Ranchan."

"Not if I wipe it with yer nice, round asses first."

"We're going to make you eat those words, Ranma."

"Enough talk. Bring it on, **little girls**." He emphasized the taunt.

With a cry of feminine indignation the four girls charged.

Off to the side the two privates just gawked.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma and the girls suddenly stopped in mid-fight. They relaxed their stances and looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Did you feel that, Ranma-sama?"

"Yeah, Kodachi. We all did. The room shook just a little."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Ranma."

"Yeah, Akane, my spider sense is tingling."

"Just like you to joke at a time like this. Seriously, what do you think it was?"

"Dunno. Maybe something, maybe nothing. This is Japan, after all."

"You don't actually believe that, do you, Ranchan?"

"No, Ucchan. I might have if I didn't know there was a gigantic green thing heading this way. We'd better be on our toes for now until they take care of the giant."

"Do you really think they can take care of it, Airen?"

"Who knows? But these people seems to be the only ones who knows anything about them. And its not like we can do anything about it."

"That fact bothers me, Ranma. I mean, how come we never heard anything about all this?"

"You oughta know how things works, Akane. The U.N. probably fed the public some bullshit to cover it up and we never bothered to keep ourselves informed when we left the JSSDF."

"Still... something this big?"

Ranma just shrugged.

Ukyou looked at their guardians to make sure they were out of earshot. "Maybe we should talk to the general, Ranchan."

Ranma blanched but recovered quickly. "The old man? Nah, don't want to bother him unless it's absolutely necessary."

"You don't think finding out more about the giant and this Nerv organization is necessary, Ranma?"

"Well... I still don't want to bother him. I heard he's a busy man, being promoted and all." _And like hell I'm gonna give him another chance to embarrass me like the way he did the last time. I think the men lost all respect for me._ Ranma shivered internally.

"Coming from you, Ranma-sama, the general wouldn't consider it a bother."

"Yeah. He'd probably be crying with joy to hear from you again. It's been what? Five, six years since he last heard from you? You're like the son he lost, Airen."

"That's it, isn't it, Ranchan? You don't want to see the general cause he treats you too much like his son, isn't it?"

"Like you girls didn't know! Last time you four were the ones laughing the hardest!"

"Well, it did raise the troops' morale."

"And you two looked so cute!"

"Cute! Are you nuts! What's so cute 'bout that hairy old bastard hugging me!"

"Aw, come on, Airen. It's wasn't that bad. He was just overcome with emotion."

"Oh, no?" Ranma turned to the purple-haired girl. "You guys just hope the old goat never gets to..." He shivered as he made the quotation marks with his two hands "spoil you."

"Aw, come on, Ranma. It'll be good for the both of you to see each other again. He really thinks of you as his son."

"And you four as his daughters." Ranma sighed. He rubbed his temples. _Why me? _"Okay, okay. When we leave here, we head towards Tokyo-2. We'll see him then, satisfied?"

The girls nodded.

_I really, really don't wanna know what the old man's gonna do when he sees my new look. He was bad enough before._

xxxxxxxxxx

Misato let out a breath. "So Shinji's fine?"

"Yes. Pilot Ikari is unconscious but all vital signs are within normal parameters. Medical and Recovery crews are in transit to the site."

"Good." The captain turned to the scientist. "It couldn't have been a good experience for him."

"No, I suppose it couldn't have."

"He might not pilot again."

"That is a possibility."

Above them, Nerv's second-in-command, Kozo Fuyutsuki, leaned over the shoulder of his superior. "It doesn't look good."

"Yes."

"Will your son pilot again?"

"Yes. Do not worry about that. We can manipulate him as we wish."

"What do you plan to do if an Angel attacks while both our pilots are hospitalized?"

"If the two pilots aren't dead..." Gendo didn't finish the sentence.

"Perhaps we can convince Germany to release the second child and Unit-02 to us."

"Unlikely at the moment."

"I see." Fuyutsuki straightened and the two turned back to the activities below them.

"Damn it! If an Angel attacks now we won't be able to stop it!"

"Yes, perhaps we should ask the Marduk Institute if they found more children."

"Children? The children! Oh, shit! I almost forgot all about them!"

"About who?"

"The teen-agers I was telling you about! The ones who brought me and Shinji here!" Misato grabbed a transmitter and contacted the guard post she left Ranma and company at.

"Command Center to Guard Post Three-Six-Five. This is Captain Katsuragi. Is Sergeant Fujiwara there?"

A face appeared on one of the video monitors.

"Yes, ma'am, this is Sergeant Fujiwara."

"Sergeant, how are the kids I left with you?"

"They're fine, ma'am. They're presently at Gym E, ma'am."

"Gym E? What are they doing there?"

"They asked if they could take a bath or shower and I found Gym E wasn't being used so I gave them permission. I had Privates Tanaka and Tanuki keep on eye on them at all times and they didn't cause any problems."

Misato breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh, ma'am?"

"Yes, what is it, sergeant?"

"I think you should see this, ma'am."

"What is it?"

"It's a video recording of what the children did while they were in the gym, ma'am."

"What's on it? I thought they didn't cause any problems, sargeant."

"Well, yes, ma'am, but..." Fujiwara trailed off, unsure how to describe what he saw when Tanaka called him earlier.

"Well, spit it out already, sargeant! We don't have all day!"

"It's better if you see it for yourself, ma'am."

"Then play it already!"

"Yes, ma'am."

After a few seconds the video began playing on one of the monitors. All they saw were blurs of colors that looked human shaped.

"Wait, wait, wait. Sergeant, how do you expect us to see anything if you're playing the video in fast forward?"

"Uh, ma'am, that's normal playback speed, not fast forward."

The entire bridge crew who were watching blinked.

_Interesting._ The commander of Nerv thought as he watched along with everyone else.

"Repeat what you last said, sergeant. I thought you said that was normal playback speed."

"That's what I said, ma'am. Believe it or not, that's normal playback speed, ma'am. The kids are moving that fast."

Misato felt a vein bulge on her forehead before something occurred to her. She turned to Ritsuko with a triumphant grin while pointing her right index finger at the scientist. "See! See! I told you so! But would you believe me! Noooo!" She crowed. "You'd rather think I was drinking while on duty! Hah! Report me to the Commander, my ass!"

The bridge operator crew sweatdropped at the manic look on the Operations Director's face who was now practically in Dr. Akagi's face, forcing the other woman to lean backwards, and continuing to rant like a lunatic.

At that moment Ranma and the girls broke apart for a second to evaluate each other before continuing the fight allowing the bridge crew to see their faces for the first time.

"Captain Katsuragi."

"Urk!" Misato stopped abruptly from waving a pair of victory fans and turned stiffly to face the voice of doom that had spoken from above. The fans vanished. "Yes, Commander?" She was suddenly all business.

"Who are those children?"

"Uh, I met them when I went to pick up your son, Commander. The boy's name is Ranma Saotome. I wasn't able to get the girls' names, however. Saotome seems to be the leader of their group. They saved our lives and then helped us get back to Tokyo-3 when a missile destroyed my car. In return I promised to provide them with some camping supplies."

"How old are they?"

"Um, they appear to be your son's age, Commander."

"I see." A suitable dramatic pause where everyone unconsciously waited with bated breath. "Dr. Akagi."

"Yes, Commander?"

"We are in need of pilots and those children seem to have potential." Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow at that. "The Marduk Institute may have missed them."

"Understood, Commander. I will take care of it right away."

"Good. I leave it to you then."

Fuyutsuki leaned over Gendo's shoulder again. "Do you think that's wise, Ikari? We know very little about those children."

"And we won't find out more unless we ask. The risks are acceptable if we proceed with caution, telling them only what they need to know." Shinji's father answered through his hands. "They may prove useful. If not, we simply send them on their way."

"Very well." Fuyutsuki straightened again.

xxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou were lounging around the gym after they had showered and dressed in new clothes. They looked up when they heard the door to the gym open and saw several people enter. They recognized Misato and Sergeant Fujiwara immediately as the new arrivals walked over to where they were. They stood up when they saw Tanaka and Tanuki snap to attention and salute the captain which she returned.

Katsuragi addressed the teens. "I hope everyone's fine."

"Um, yeah. We're fine although a couple of hours ago I thought the whole building was gonna come down on us."

"Oh, that. Nothing to worry about anymore."

"Then you guys beat the Angel?"

"Yes." Misato answered with pride.

"Cool! How'd you do it?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you." Misato apologized. "So aside from that, how was your stay?"

Ranma shrugged. _Feh._ "Fine. The sergeant and his men have been very hospitable."

"Good. Before we give you your supplies and send you kids on your way, there's someone who wants to talk to you first, if you don't mind."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Talk?" His eyes flicked over to the blond woman in the white lab coat.

Ritsuko noticed the boy looking at her. "Yes. I'm Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, First Engineering Division and the Supervisor of Project E and this is Lieutenant Maya Ibuki, she will be assisting me." The lady scientist indicated the uniformed short-haired young woman beside her who was clutching something like a tablet PC to her chest.

"Nice to meet ya." He bowed politely to both women. "I'm Ranma Saotome and these are Akane Tendou, Kodachi Kunou, Shampoo and Ukyou Kounji."

Maya recorded the names on the tablet computer for future reference. Background checks would be done later.

"Pleasure to meet you also." Ritsuko replied before blinking. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Shampoo? Your name's Shampoo?" She asked the purple-haired girl.

The purple haired girl sighed inwardly. _I really, really hate that question. Can't they just give it a rest already?_ Outwardly she smiled. "I'm Chinese."

"Oh, I see. You seem to speak Japanese very well. No accent at all."

"Thank you. I've had years of practice."

Ritsuko nodded at the explanation.

"Anyway, what is it ya wanna talk to us about?"

"I think it would be better if we talk in a more comfortable setting."

"Can't you give us a hint of what you wanna talk about? That way we won't waste anyone's time more than necessary. I'm sure you're all pretty busy here."

Ritsuko didn't let her surprise come to her face. _He doesn't talk like a fourteen year old. Very self-assured. _"Very well. I will go straight to the point, then. We, meaning Nerv, were intrigued by the abilities you've shown."

"Abilities we've shown?" Ranma looked around and spotted what he was looking for. "Security cameras."

_With good deductive abilities. I will have to be careful in how I deal with him. _"Yes, the sergeant was kind enough to record your little sparring session earlier..."

"He didn't record anything in showers, did he?"

Ritsuko was slightly taken aback by the question. "Ah, I do not think so."

"Good. I don't wanna beat up someone who's been treating us good so far."

Sergeant Fujiwara bristled a little but checked himself. If the sparring session they witnessed was any indication of the kid's skill level then the only thing he would accomplish by confronting the boy would be to embarrass himself. _Snot-nosed punk kid._

"I'm sure the sergeant appreciates it. Anyway, as I have said, we were intrigued by the abilities you've shown in your sparring session. I admit when Captain Katsuragi told me how you carried her and Shinji back here from Tokai, I was more than skeptical but now I see there may have been some merit in the claims she made. That is why we have a proposition for all of you."

"What kind of proposition?"

"Like I said, it would be better if we talk about it in a more comfortable setting."

"How long will this talk take?"

"A couple of hours at the most. Like you said we are all very busy people. If you do not agree to our proposition, Nerv will not only give you all the camping supplies you need, we will provide transportation to where ever you are headed and even some cash as compensation for any inconvenience it might cause you. Interested?"

Ranma looked at his companions who all shrugged. "Sure. Why not? It's not like we have somewhere to be real bad in the next two hours. And I wouldn't mind having another chance to eat at that cafeteria of yours again."

"Thank you and I'm sure I can arrange for some food to be brought to the conference room. Now if you children will follow me..."

"Uh, excuse me, Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes... Akane, correct?"

"Yes. Um, do you know what happened to Shinji?"

Ritsuko's face took on a calculating look. She considered doctoring the truth but decided they would find out the facts about Shinji later if they proved capable of synchronizing with the Evas and agreed to pilot them for Nerv. _Best to earn some trust for now. _She choosed her words carefully. "Shinji is fine but he is recovering at the moment."

"Recovering? From what, Dr. Akagi? He looked perfectly fine a few hours ago." Ukyou said.

"He was the one who fought and defeated the Angel."

Ranma boggled. "Really! That kid! Ya gotta be kidding!"_ Can't imagine it._

"I am quite serious, Mr. Saotome. Shinji fought and defeated the Angel."

"How?" Respect for the other boy went up a notch.

"I'm sorry but I cannot tell you more for security reasons. I hope you understand."

Ranma grumbled and pouted. "Yeah, yeah." _Just when things were starting to get interesting._

Maya giggled softly at the dour but cute look on Ranma's face. She blushed and hid her smile behind the tablet PC when her senior gave her a questioning look. The lieutenant blushed even deeper when Misato leaned over her shoulder and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I think he's a bit too young for you, Maya."

"Captain!" Ritsuko's protégé was scandalized, her eyes wide and mouth forming a circle as she turned to her superior. "It's not like that!" Misato and the guards snickered.

"Besides," The violet haired one continued in what she hoped to be a voice full of wisdom as she saw an opportunity to get back at Ranma. "He may be cute but he's a jackass. His girlfriends said so themselves, right?" Misato looked in the general direction of Ukyou who reddened in guilt.

"Um, I didn't really mean..." Ukyou tried to correct Misato but the older looking woman ignored her and continued to speak to Maya. The chef sent an apologetic look to Ranma.

"You deserve someone better, Maya. Much better."

The guards nodded in full agreement. She deserved better.

Ranma gave Misato and the guards dirty looks and was about to protest in his defense when Ritsuko sighed and cleared her throat to get the conversation back on track. She returned her attention to the pigtailed boy.

"However, if our meeting prove fruitful, Ranma, you might learn much more than just how Shinji was able to fight and defeat the Angel." Dr. Akagi offered as enticement, noting the boy's interest on the subject.

Ranma and the girls quirked an eyebrow each. "In that case, you've got my attention, Dr. Akagi."

"Excellent! However, Ranma, you should keep in mind that everything you are about to learn are classified information. You are not to talk about it with anyone else. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ranma waved his hand dismissively as he bent to pick up his pack. "So lead on then."

xxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes.

1. I don't know what the name of the city the first scene in NGE took place in is. I don't think it was Tokyo-3. If anyone knows please let me know.

Well, I thought I'd try my hand at a cross-over for a change. So how do you guys like it? Why Ranma and NGE? No particular reason.

I'm also thinking of making this into one possible future for "A Mother's Tale." Just one possibility, mind you and I'll take care not to tell too many spoilers.

The opening scene of NGE I took from both the anime and manga. I'll probably take elements from both the anime and manga throughout the fic.

There's not much NGE but that should change in the next chapter.

As always, feedback will be welcomed. If I messed up anything, let me know.

Thanks to the people on the AniFics Anime FanFiction Forum for all their comments and feedback.

To those waiting for updates to "A Mother's Tale" and "Kiddie Adventure" don't worry too much. I'm working on them. Really, I am. Honest! Is this the kind of face that lies?


	2. Starting Over

Fan fiction Title: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

A Ranma½ – Neon Genesis Evangelion cross-over.

by Alex Tomas aka juandelacruz

Disclaimer:

Ranma½ and Neon Genesis Evangelion are owned by their respective copyright owners. No profit is being made from this work of fan fiction.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Two: Starting Over.

Revision 1.0

13 August 2005

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma sat to one side of a rectangular wooden table together with the girls in one of the numerous conference rooms found in Nerv HQ. Their packs were leaning against the wall near the door where they left them. Opposite them sat Misato, Ritsuko and Maya while Sergeant Fujiwara and the two privates waited outside. On the table were some refreshments Ritsuko had ordered brought up from the officer's cafeteria.

The only male in the room began the meeting. "So, what's up, doc?" He asked Ritsuko while reaching for a hamburger, some fries and a can of soda. The girls shook their heads in amusement at his bottomless appetite.

The blond woman answered. "Captain Katsuragi has already told you that you are in the headquarters of Nerv." The transformed adults nodded. "What do you children know about Nerv?"

"Nothing much, Dr. Akagi." Shampoo answered. "But you seem to be the only people who know anything about those Angels as you call them."

Ritsuko nodded. "Yes, Nerv is a special organization under the U.N. It's sole purpose is to fight the Angels."

Kodachi raised her right hand. "Pardon me, Dr. Akagi, but what exactly is an Angel?"

The scientist answered with what every Nerv personnel was told. "We don't know exactly for certain, Kodachi. There are many things we do not know about them. We do know they are weapons of some kind and if they are not stopped they will destroy mankind."

"They?" Ukyou repeated. "How many of them are there?"

"Eighteen."

"How do ya know exactly how many of 'em there are, doc?" Ranma asked after swallowing a fistful of fries followed by a mouthful of soda. _That's pretty good intel._

"Are you a religious person, Ranma?"

"Um, no. Not particularly. Why?"

"Have you heard of the 'Dead Sea Scrolls'?"

Ranma thought for a moment. "Well, I think I've kinda heard of them before, not sure where though. Do they have some kinda special martial arts technique ta defeat the Angels? Heh, learnin' a technique that can beat those things would be cool."

"I have heard of them, Ranma-sama, and I do not think they contain martial arts techniques."

"They don't?" Kodachi shook her head. "Dang!" He took a bite from the hamburger. "So what do they got ta do with us, doc?"

"While the scrolls do not contain martial arts techniques they do have important information about the Angels." Ritsuko said. "They are ancient scrolls. The scrolls themselves are at least two thousand years old, the information written on them perhaps much older, discovered in the area surrounding the Dead Sea in Israel and Jordan."

"And?" Ranma prompted when the scientist paused and reached for a BLT sandwich and orange juice.

"From what have been deciphered of them, the scrolls prophesized the coming of the Angels to destroy humanity. That is how we know how many Angels there are."

The children blinked. "Wow."

"So what does it have to do with us, Dr. Akagi?" Ukyou asked.

"The special abilities you have shown when you sparred were interesting. You see, only persons with certain qualifications can fight the Angels. We want to determine if you children have those qualifications."

The group of teenagers were quiet for a while as they looked at one another while they absorbed the new information.

"How exactly are you going to determine that, Dr. Akagi?"

"We will need for you children to undergo some tests, Shampoo."

"What kinda tests, doc?" Finish off sandwich and orange juice. Grab some doughnuts and iced tea. The three Nerv women stared at the amount of food being consumed by the boy. "Hey, I'm a growing boy."

"Um, I think we're going to need more snacks, Dr. Akagi." Maya suggested.

"Yes, I think you're right, Maya. If you please?" The lieutenant nodded and stood while Ritsuko returned her attention to the teenagers. "Well, they will include medical, IQ, psychological and physical tests, Ranma. They will be thorough to determine with as much certainty as possible if you have the ability and capacity to fight the Angels but nothing dangerous, I assure you."

"How long will these tests last, Dr. Akagi?"

"Probably one week, two at the most, Kodachi."

"That's a long time for tests, doc."

"Yes, but I assure you we will only do the necessary tests and Nerv is willing to provide board, lodging and a stipend for the time it will take the tests to be completed."

The boy looked at his companions who all shrugged back. Aside from looking for the mushrooms their calendars were clear. Besides they might learn something more about the Angels and this Nerv organization. He nodded.

"I suppose we should do the tests if ya think we'll be able ta help fight those Angels. How soon do ya need ta do the tests, doc?" Ranma mumbled around a slice of apple pie.

"Right now if possible, Ranma."

Ranma blinked and paused from stuffing his face. "That's kinda sudden, doc. Can the tests wait for a week or two? There's just somethin' we need ta do first."

"If you do not mind me asking, Ranma, may I inquire as to what that something be?"

"Nothin' ya guys'll be interested in. We just need ta look for somethin' before we get tied down here for that long." Ranma answered evasively while waving his right hand dismissively. Besides not believing him, the three women would probably think he has a screw loose in the head if he said they were looking for magic mushrooms.

"Look for what?" Misato asked. "What can be more important than helping us save the human race?"

"Mushrooms." Ranma answered half-truthfully, not in the mood to lie outright at the moment.

The Nerv personnel in the room blinked.

"Mushrooms? You're putting off helping us so you can go look for mushrooms?" Misato asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. Like I said, it's not something ya'll be interested in." Ranma replied.

Misato glared across the table at the boy. "That's the dumbest reason I've ever heard!" She couldn't believe he would put looking for mushrooms over destroying the Angels and saving mankind.

Ranma frowned back. "Hey, what's your problem, lady? We basically agreed ta do the stupid tests like ya asked. All I'm askin' for is a week or two before we do." He couldn't understand why the woman was getting all worked up.

"We might not have a week or two!"

"Why wouldn't ya have a week or two?" Ranma was puzzled.

"Because we don't have any pilots!" Misato retorted angrily before realizing what she just said. She almost slapped herself.

"Ya don't have any pilots? Ya gotta be kiddin' me. There are lots of pilots around."

Misato bit back her retort. Anything she said would reveal too much.

Ritsuko frowned inwardly. The boy was proving difficult. If they weren't in desperate need of Evangelion pilots she would have abandoned any attempt at recruiting them as being too risky to their secret agenda. _If only the other candidates had more potential._ She thought. _Then we wouldn't have this problem._ Ritsuko cleared her throat before addressing the teenagers again as she tried to regain control of the meeting. "Ranma, may I ask for the reason why you need to find those mushrooms?"

The male martial artist fidgeted. "Um, I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Because ya'll think I'm crazy."

"I already do, jackass." Misato muttered under her breath earning a dark look from Ranma.

"Misato, please. You are not helping by making those remarks." Ritsuko turned back to Ranma. "I will not press any further." Ritsuko paused as she contemplated what to say. "I will be frank, Ranma. I will tell you as much as I can so you can make an informed decision on whether looking for the mushrooms is more important than agreeing to undergo the tests now." She paused again as she crafted her next sentence. "As you already know, Shinji was the one who fought and defeated the Angel and is at present recovering from the fight in our base hospital."

"Did he pilot a fighter plane against the Angel, doc? Was that how he beat the Angel?"

"Something like that, Ranma, although I cannot reveal exactly what he piloted at the moment." Ritsuko paused once more and continued when the teen-agers nodded. "The reason Shinji was the pilot who fought the Angel is because he is special as I have already mentioned. He has an ability that allows him to fight the Angels with a reasonable chance of success. Unfortunately he is currently incapacitated leaving us with hardly any capability to fight the Angels."

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me! Are ya tellin' us Shinji is the only one here that has that ability? He's the only one ya've got who can fight the Angels?" Ranma gestured around him. "All this and ya have ta rely on a fourteen year old kid?"

"Hey! It's not like it's our choice!" Misato retorted in their defense. "If it was up to us we wouldn't need to depend on fourteen year old brats like you!" It was a sore point with her. If it was up to her she'd destroy the Angels with her bare hands.

"Misato, please. You're making things more difficult than it already is." Ritsuko waited for the captain to cool down before carefully wording her reply. "No, he is not the only one but I cannot say how many there are for security reasons, Ranma. Unfortunately, for one reason or another, not one of them is available to us at the moment leaving us practically helpless against the Angels."

The teenagers blinked. "It's that bad, Dr. Akagi?"

"Unfortunately yes, Shampoo. I apologize if we were not as forthcoming as you would probably have liked but everything we do here is highly confidential. I cannot tell you exactly what that ability is at the moment but we are hoping to see if you children also has it. If you children prove to have the ability like Shinji then we might ask you to join Nerv as pilots."

Ranma frowned again. "You should have said so in the first place, doc." He rubbed his temples. "Sheesh, doc, not tellin' them anythin' isn't a very good way ta get people ta join, ya know."

"Again, I apologize but it is a necessity."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, can we talk ta ourselves in private? I can't decide this on my own."

"Of course, you can talk among yourselves here. How much time do you need before coming to a decision?"

"Not long. Ten, fifteen minutes."

"Very well." Ritsuko looked at her companions before rising and walking out of the room. She was followed by Misato and Maya.

"Do you think they'll agree to do the tests now?" Misato asked once they were out in the corridor and the door closed.

"Probably."

"Why do you say that, Dr. Akagi?"

"If they were going to decline they probably would have done so already."

Misato paused as she digested what her friend said and then shrugged. "Do you think we said too much?" The violet haired woman asked with some worry.

"No. We only gave them enough information to make an informed decision. They may know we do not have that many pilots but I suppose it could not have been avoided. I do not see any other way to convince them to agree to undergo the tests immediately otherwise."

Misato frowned. "Yeah, Ranma was pretty full of himself, wasn't he? The jackass!"

"Perhaps."

"What's that supposed to mean, Ritsuko?"

"Nothing in particular, Misato."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma and the girls waited for the door to close before talking.

"Well, what do ya girls think? Should we do the tests now? If we do, we might never find those mushrooms."

The girls sighed.

"I don't think we'll ever find those mushrooms again, Ranma. We looked for more than three weeks and we didn't even find a single clue." Akane said in resignation.

"Yeah, Ranchan. If we were going to find them we would have found them already."

Ranma nodded in agreement. Whatever the reason, they were probably stuck as they were. "So we should do the tests now?" He went back to his question. The girls nodded.

"I think we should, Airen. Besides looking for the mushrooms we don't have anything important to do and they did say we might be very important against the Angels."

"I suppose ya've got a point, Shampoo, but I'm not exactly happy with the way they talked ta us."

"I think that's to be expected, Ranma-sama. It's a secret organization, after all."

"And it might be nice to stay in one place for a while before we move on again, Ranma. I don't think we've been here before."

"Hell of a time for us to play tourist, Akane." The boy frowned then nodded. The girls were right. They didn't have anything more important to do anyway. Beside, two can play the game of having and keeping secrets. It might be interesting to see what they could learn about Nerv before going to see the old man. Ranma shuddered at that.

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou looked at their male companion speculatively. He had that gleam in his eyes that told them he was up to something.

Shampoo finally couldn't hold her curiousity any longer. "What are you thinking, Airen?" She asked vaguely.

"Oh, nothin', Shampoo." Her Airen responded casually while appearing to scratch his right ear. The girls understood the signal. "So ya girls don't mind stayin' here for a while?"

The four girls followed his lead and nodded.

Ranma rose and went to open the door.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What have you decided, Ranma?" Dr. Akagi asked once they were seated again around the conference table.

"Well, I suppose we can put off lookin' for the mushrooms for one ta two weeks."

"So you agree to take the tests now?" The blond woman clarified.

"Yeah."

"Excellent! Very well then, we shall arrange for sleeping quarters to be assigned to you children so you can rest well tonight. We will begin the tests tomorrow morning at, shall we say, nine o'clock?" She wanted to start earlier but she and Misato were going to check on the recovery of Unit-01. Ranma and the girls nodded. "Maya?"

"Yes, Dr. Akagi?"

"Please have them issued temporary Nerv IDs as soon as possible, by tonight if you can manage it."

"Yes, Dr. Akagi."

"Misato?"

"What?"

"Please arrange with security to have someone with the children at all times so they will have someone to assist them at all times."

Ranma nodded. It was obvious the guards were also there to keep an eye on them. "Thanks, doc, we'd appreciate that. Your HQ's big so we might get lost a lot." He played along.

"If you do not have further questions I will start on the arrangements needed. Misato, please keep the children company..."

"Hey, why do I have to be the one to babysit them?" _Babysitting the girls isn't so bad. It's the boy that's getting on my nerves._

"Because I need Maya's help making all the arrangements. Or would you rather do those than 'babysit' as you call it?"

"Er... I think it'd be better if you and Maya do the arrangements, Ritsuko." She never was good with paperwork.

"I think so, too."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dr. Akagi, what do you have to report about the children?" Gendo asked from behind his desk in his office. Fuyutsuki stood behind him.

"Our meeting went as well as can be expected, Commander. They agreed to undergo the tests to determine if they can synchronize with the Evas. Barring any unforeseen circumstances, the tests should be completed within one week, two at the most. We will also have preliminary background checks on them by tomorrow morning. At present Lieutenant Ibuki is checking their names with the Magi and Captain Katsuragi is escorting them to their quarters."

"Good. Keep me updated on any progress."

"Yes, Commander." The blond woman nodded but added quickly. "There is one more thing about the children you should know, Commander."

"What is it?"

"We may have problems making them do what we want them to do."

Gendo frowned. That wasn't news he wanted to hear. "Explain."

"Aside from the fact they do not come from the pool of candidates we have been monitoring for years, Commander, they appear to be more strong-willed than most fourteen year olds."

The Nerv commander continued to frown as he digested the information. "Reason for such?"

"Unknown at the moment. Perhaps it has something to do with their martial arts skills. Until I interview and examine them thoroughly I cannot be certain."

"Are they willing to follow orders?"

"As long as they feel the orders are reasonable, I believe so, Commander."

"Explain."

"They appear willing to help in the fight against the Angels. If following orders is part of that then I believe they will. They did volunteer to undergo the tests after we explained the reasons to their satisfaction."

"I see." Gendo again weighed the pros and cons and came to a decision. The bearded man frowned some more. They were not ideal pilot candidates but they had very little choice in the matter. At present, defeating the Angels was the overriding objective and Evangelion pilots were needed to do that. He didn't like it very much but he didn't really have a choice. "Very well, proceed with testing the children, doctor."

"Yes, Commander."

"Unit 01?"

"Recovery is proceeding on schedule, Commander. Captain Katsuragi and I will go to the site tomorrow morning to check on the operation."

Shinji's father nodded. "The pilot?"

"Still unconscious but no physical injuries. He is under observation in the hospital at present."

"Good." With another nod Gendo dismissed the woman. Fuyutsuki came to the front and sat at one of the chairs.

"Do you still think it is a good idea involving those children, Ikari?"

Shinji's father frowned again. "We have no choice but to find and make use of pilots until the dummy plug system becomes operational, Fuyutsuki. If we cannot defeat the Angels then all we have planned and worked for these past fifteen years will come to nothing."

Fuyutsuki nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Well, this is where the girls will be staying for the duration of the tests." Misato said as she opened the door to one of the rooms in one of Nerv's dormitories. She let the youths enter first before entering also. The two-man security detail stayed outside.

"How do you girls like it? It's rather plain but it has all the modern conveniences you can think of." Ritsuko had arranged for a radio, television, an electric fan, a small electric thermos and a small refrigerator to be provided.

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou looked around the room. It had two double decker beds, four full length cabinets, four desks that doubled as vanity tables and one low table in the center. Central airconditioning was cooling the room.

"It's okay, I guess." Akane commented. "At least we'll have a real roof over our heads and real beds to sleep in."

"Not to mention running water and a bathroom." Shampoo added as she peered down one hallway. The other teenagers nodded in agreement.

"Where will Ranma-sama be staying, Captain Katsuragi?"

"Please, call me Misato. Except for you." She pointed at Ranma.

"I wouldn't call ya that even if ya beg me to on your hands and knees, lady."

Misato twitched a little. _Damn it. He always has a comeback._ _I'll get one over you yet. You can count on it. _"Anyway, Kodachi, your friend will be staying in the room next door."

"Will Ranchan be there all by himself?" Ukyou asked as innocently as she could. She didn't miss the way the three other girls leaned in to hear the answer.

"I think so. This floor doesn't have all that many people on it."

"Really, now. That's interesting..." Shampoo said speculatively before trailing off and giggling. Kodachi, Ukyou and Akane followed in the giggling.

"Eh?" Misato blinked. The way the girls were giggling was a bit disturbing.

Ranma sweatdropped. "Um..." He saw the heavy lock on the door. "Captain Katsuragi, do all the doors have those kind of locks?"

"Yes."

He heaved a sigh of relief with the answer.

"That's not going to stop us, Airen." Shampoo sang. "It's been almost a month."

"And whose big idea was it ta ignore me for almost a month, huh?"

"We're not ignoring you now, Ranma-sama." Kodachi joined in the singing.

_I hate it when they start singin'._ "Hmph! Well, too bad, 'cause I'm not in the mood tonight." He crossed his arms defiantly across his chest. He knew it wouldn't do much good but he had to show he was upset at them for ignoring him.

"Oh, I think we can get you in the mood, Ranchan." The girls giggled together.

Misato looked back and forth between the girls and Ranma with a puzzled expression. _Must be an inside joke or something. _"Uh, if you girls don't have any other questions I'll show your boyfriend here to his room."

"Can we see his room also, Misato?" Akane asked sweetly.

"Um, sure. Why not?" The Nerv captain answered before leading Ranma out the door and into the room next door.

The girls left their packs in the room before following. Along the way Shampoo unobtrusively broke the lock to Ranma's room.

A few minutes later Misato gazed at the broken lock in puzzlement as she stepped out of the room. "That's funny. The lock was fine when I opened it a few minutes ago."

"Gee, I wonder why?" The pig-tailed boy sarcastically asked. The Amazon whistled innocently as she rocked back and forth on her feet with her hands behind her back.

"Anyway, you've got nothing to be worried about. You're still safe. Nerv HQ has very good security and we have two men just outside your room." She reassured the boy.

"That's not what I'm worried 'bout." _Probably ain't gonna get any sleep tonight._

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothin', Captain Katsuragi. Just mumblin' ta myself."

"Ho-kay. You can stay here tonight and I'll see about transferring you to another room tomorrow."

"Nah. This is fine. Ain't got anythin' that's worth stealin' anyway."

"Suit yourself." Misato handed over the room keys before turning to leave. "I have to go but if any of you have any questions or need anything you can ask one of the men." She pointed to one of the guards. "He's Private Yamaha and the other's Private Kawasaki. You kids should all get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

"Uh, Misato?"

"Yes, Akane?"

"Do you think we can visit Shinji while he's in the hospital?"

"Hmmm. I'll have to clear it first but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxx

"So whose turn is it tonight?" Ukyou asked the girls assembled around the low table in their room. She was wearing a long white t-shirt with no shorts.

"Do you think it's a good idea to... you know, here?" The one wearing pajamas asked.

"Why not, Akane?"

"Well, the guards might hear."

"I guess they might. Especially you. You tend to bang around, Akane."

The short-hair girl blushed furiously.

"Well, if you are too embarrassed, Akane, I certainly am not and will gladly take your turn." Kodachi said in her nightgown.

"Hey, I didn't say that!"

"Ohohohohooho!"

"Stop that, Dachi! You know how that laugh of yours bothers the rest of us."

Kodachi giggled. "I know. Why do you think I do it?"

"Anyway, going back to my question, whose turn is it tonight?"

"Mine!" Three voices chorused. The four looked at one another before giggling.

"Yeah, right. Like that's ever going to happen. Ranchan's never going to take on three girls at the same time."

"Why not? Airen took on all four of us before."

"Ranchan was drunk at the time, Shampoo."

"Yeah. Amazing how Ranma's alcohol tolerance never went up. Imagine, getting drunk just by eating a box of chocolates with brandy."

"And one would think that incident would have taught Ranma-sama to dine in a more leisurely manner. I doubt he even chewed the chocolates before swallowing."

The girls laughed at the memory.

"But, you know, that was some of the most incredible sex I've ever had." Shampoo said.

"Mmmm..." Agreed the rest.

"So what do you say we try it again?"

"And just where are we going to get chocolates with brandy inside right now?"

In answer, Shampoo pulled a plastic jar out of her pack. "Ta-dah! I was saving this for my birthday but... I really need some heavy and intense loving tonight."

"Are those even still edible?"

"Yep. Bought them last month and vacuum sealed them."

"Oh."

"So?"

"Let's do it."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kawasaki and Yamaha glanced at the girls as they exited their room.

"Uh, may I ask where you girls are going?" Yamaha politely inquired.

Shampoo answered as innocently as she could. Last thing they needed was for their guards to stop them. "We just want to, um, watch some TV with our boyfriend before going to bed." It was true. That was their plan. Watch some TV while feeding Ranma the chocolates. She held up the jar. "Midnight snack."

"Oh. I suppose that's okay, then." Yamaha answered. The two of them watched the girls enter the boy's room.

Kawasaki grinned lecherously at his buddy. "You know, Yamaha, if four cute girls came into my room this late at night, you can bet we'd do much more than just watch TV."

Whap!

"Ow!"

"Idiot! Not every guy is a pervert like you, Kawasaki! Now keep your dirty mind on the job!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Kawasaki grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. "You're no fun, you know that, Yamaha?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! This chocolate has brandy in it, Shampoo!"

"Darn it! You chewed! You're not supposed to chew!"

"So that's it! So that's what ya girls have planned! Watch TV, my butt! Hah! I guess I outsmarted all of ya this time!"

"Oh, come on, Ranchan. Don't be like that!"

"Yes, Airen. Please? I really, really need it tonight!"

"Well, ya girls should have thought of that before ya all decided to ignore me for almost a month!"

"Oh, come on, Ranma. Don't make us beg. Please?"

"Hah! When I say I'm not in the mood , I'm not in the mood! Now go! Shoo! Hey! Watch where you're putting your hands, Dachi!"

"Oh, please, Ranma-sama? I implore you."

"I said no and I mean no! And... hey! No fair! Don't touch me there, Ucchan! Ya know I'm sensitive there!"

"Oh, come on, Airen. We all want to make love to you tonight."

"No!"

"Please? We'll do anything you want."

"Anythin'?"

"Anything." Shampoo purred sensously. She rubbed a certain part for effect.

"Then go to sleep."

"..."

Sniff. Sniff.

"No, don't cry! I was just jokin'! Honest!"

Sniff. Sniff.

"Honest?"

Sigh. "Yeah. Cross my heart."

"Then kiss me."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Airen! We already said we'd do anything! Please?"

"Yeah, even that... thing you keep bugging us to do, Ranma."

That got the boy's interest. "Really?"

"Really. But you'll have to make love to all four of us afterwards, Ranchan."

Gulp. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me, Ucchan. I know I have the stamina but... all four of ya?"

"We'll do it for an entire hour."

"Deal."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Aaahhh! Havin' your ears cleaned while gettin' a full body massage is the best. A little lower, Dachi. More ta the left, Ucchan. Gentler, Akane. Ooohhh... ya don't hafta use your tongue, Shampoo. Ooohhh... but I guess if ya wanna, who am I ta complain? Juice please."

"Remember your promise, Ranma." Akane said as she got up to fetch the boy more juice as he requested.

"Ya know what, girls? Those maid's uniforms really look good on all of ya."

The girls sighed. "We know, Airen. You already told us that a thousand times." Who knew seeing them in their JSSDF uniforms would finally fully unleash Ranma's libido? Or that it would develop into a cosplay fetish(1)? They certainly didn't. _Oh, well, at least it's the only fetish he has._

xxxxxxxxxx

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

xxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is that sound?" Yamaha asked his partner.

"You know, that sounds like two people screwing."

Whap!

"Ow!"

"For God's sake, Kawasaki. Be serious for once!"

"I **am** serious, Yamaha! It's not my fault you don't know what two people screwing sounds like because you're still a virgin at your age!"

"I am **not** a virgin!"

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me what that sounds like to you?"

"They're just fourteen years old, Kawasaki! They can't be hav..."

"Oh, God! Yes, Ranma! I'm coming!"

"..."

"Told you so."

Whap!

"Ow!"

"That's not something to be proud of!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Whap!

"Ow! Now what?"

"Stop looking so smug and help me think what to do!"

"What to do? What can we do? We can't just walk in there and interrupt them!"

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing either!"

"Tell you what. Just call it in to the sarge and let the brass worry about it."

Yamaha thought for a moment before nodding. "Pass the buck. I like that." He clapped his friend on the back. "Good thinking, Kawasaki, old buddy!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"They're doing what?" Misato screeched into the phone. She was just about ready to call it a day and go home to a well earned bed rest when the sergeant in charge of the security detail for the new children called.

"Um, well, from what Kawasaki and Yamaha can hear way out in the corridor, the teenagers are engaging in sexual intercourse, ma'am." Sergeant Honda answered as professionally as he could.

"Why the hell did those two let them?"

"Um, ma'am, Yamaha said the girls told him they were just going to watch TV. He never thought they'd do something like this and you never ordered us to keep them apart."

Misato gnashed her teeth, the telephone receiver groaning from the pressure of her grip. "I'll be right over! Make sure they don't go anywhere!"

"Uh, yes, ma'am. I don't think they intend to go anywhere anyway."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, yes, Ranchan! I'm coming!"

The screamed stopped Misato's knuckles barely a hair's breadth away from the door. She blushed deeply and whirled around to face the sergeant and four of his men.

"Um, what do we do now, ma'am?" Sergeant Honda asked the red faced captain. He shrunk back when Misato scowled at him.

_Well, I'm be damned if I'm the only who's going to be embarassed here._ She whipped out her cell phone. "Ritsuko! Get your butt over here right now!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, God! You're the best, Ranma-sama!"

Ritsuko sweat dropped as she stood in front of the door. She could not help but hear the scream of intense passion through the door. Maya looked ready to faint beside her.

"Me again, Airen! Me again!" They heard the voice of the girl named Shampoo squeal.

"God Almighty." The guards muttered in awe among themselves behind the three women. "They've been going at it for over an hour already. That boy ain't human."

"And the girls sure sound like they're enjoying themselves."

"Yeah, that's their second round already."

"Damn. That boy ain't human." The guards muttered again in awe.

"Will you guys shut the hell up!" Misato bellowed at the guards. Fortunately for the eavesdroppers, the eavesdroppees were too busy to take notice. "We don't need a running commentary here!"

"So, what do we do now, Ritsuko?" Misato asked her college friend when she calmed down.

"What can we do?"

"Don't tell me we'll just going to let this go?"

"Well, what do you suggest, Misato? Go in there and pull them apart? From what I can hear they will not appreciate us doing that."

"No! That's disgusting, Ritsuko!"

"Yes, Airen! Faster! Harder! Deeper! Yesss!" The sounds obligingly increased in volume and tempo.

Whud! Whud! Whud! Whud! Whud! Whud! Whud! Whud! Whud! Whud!

"Oooooohhhhhh!"

The three Nerv women blushed deeply while the guards whistled in appreciation.

"We-" Ritsuko croaked before she cleared her throat. "Well, what do you suggest, Misato? We're not even their guardians so we can't tell them what to do in their personal lives."

Misato ground her teeth together again. "I guess there's nothing we can do tonight but tomorrow morning I'm going to give Saotome a piece of my mind!" _Especially for reminding me I haven't had any in months! _The violoet haired woman growled out before stomping off down the corridor, the guards wisely parting to give way.

"Is the captain going to be all right, Dr. Akagi?" Maya asked as they watched Misato recede down the corridor.

"Yes, she is. She's just... frustrated." Ritsuko answered in a somewhat amused tone of voice.

"Will there be problems between her and Saotome, Dr. Akagi?"

"More than there is already? No, I don't think so. She just needs a cold shower and a good night's rest. Now I think we shou..."

"Oh, yessssss!"

Ritsuko and Maya sweat dropped again at the scream of ecstasy. The older woman cleared her throat with difficulty. "Ahem. As I was saying, I think we should also leave now, Maya." Maya nodded dumbly and simply followed Ritsuko in a daze.

xxxxxxxxxx

"..."

The two guards looked at one another. They haven't heard as much as an "eep" come from the room the last five minutes.

"Hey, Kawasaki, do you think they're finally finished?" Yamaha dared to asked.

"Man, I hope so. It's been over two hours already. I can't take hearing much more." Kawasaki adjusted his pants again. Sometimes pulling guard duty really sucked. He couldn't wait for his shift to end and go somewhere private.

"You're a pervert, you know that?"

"And proud to be one. Man, I pity the guys who's gonna clean the sheets tomorrow."

"Ewwww. That's disgusting, Kawasaki."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ranchan?" The okonomiyaki chef asked from the coveted position of cuddling in the crook on the boy's right arm. Beside her with her arms wrapped around her waist lay Kodachi. On the other side of the boy Shampoo and Akane mirrored their positions. They had finished their activities just a few minutes ago and were simply enjoying being together.

"Yeah, Ucchan?"

"What are we going to say tomorrow? You know they're going to ask us about ourselves."

Ranma looked at the radio and waited for Kodachi to switch it on before answering. "I've been thinking about that, Ucchan."

"And?" Akane asked after raising her chin from the purple-haired girl's shoulder.

"It's a secret."

Bap!

"Ow!"

"Stop kidding around, Ranchan! We're serious! What are we going to say to them?"

"Okay! Okay!" The man turned boy grumbled. "Well, why don't we pretend we're really fourteen year old kids like Shinji? It's not like they're gonna believe us if we told them the truth anyway. They'd probably lock us up in the loony bin and throw away the key if we did."

"Won't they investigate, Ranma?"

"Well, that's a given, Akane, but think 'bout it. What would they find? Only bits and pieces. We haven't really put our records in order since the old Tokyo was destroyed," He paused as the words caught in his throat. "was destroyed in the nuclear explosion(2)."

The girls fell silent as they contemplated on Ranma's plan. Yes, it would work. They never had any reason to put their records in order as they never stayed in one place for more than a couple of months, and that was in an isolated mountain shrine, before moving on. And their time in the JSSDF were under the highest encryption in the Defense Ministry super computers as per orders of the then Prime Minister.

"And even if they did find somethin', what would they believe? What they see right in front of their eyes or some old records?"

"I see what you mean, Ranma-sama. From what I can see and feel, our younger bodies will stand up under all medical and physical examinations."

"Yeah, even Airen's scar on his ass from having the tattoo removed is gone."

"You noticed that, too, huh, sugar?"

The four girls giggled while Ranma reddened. It was another thing he'd rather forget. He should never have let himself be talked into drinking with those American SEALs they helped extract from Manchuria. His alcohol tolerance never did went up and he was the first one to pass out. The SEAL team members proved to have had a twisted sense of humor when under the influence.

He only learned he had a tattoo on his ass when he was asked by one of his fellow officers in the JSSDF Special Forces why he had a tattoo of a widely grinning black seal flipping the finger with the words "Bad Ass" on his right butt cheek while the two of them were taking a shower.

By that time the SEAL team was long gone and well beyond his reach for vengeance.

"Um, let's get back on track, girls."

"Hey, wait a minute! I just thought of something. If our bodies' problems have been fixed do you think Airen's sterility has been cured as well?"

The girls' eyes grew wide at that.

"Do you mean we can finally have babies! He can finally give us babies?"

Ranma didn't like the way their eyes were sparkling. He better head things off before they degenerated into another free-for-all. Not that he didn't enjoy himself but even he had his limits. "Um, girls, we don't know that yet. Maybe we can ask Dr. Akagi ta check tomorrow but now we really need to get our stories straight, right? Girls? Ack! No, wait! Girls!"

"DIBS!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Good God! They're at it again?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"What were we talking about?" Akane asked just over an hour later.

"Ya mean before ya girls jumped my bones?" Ranma grumbled.

"What are you complaining about, Ranchan? You enjoyed yourself as much as we did."

"That's not the point!" Ranma sighed as he looked down his body. "I think ya girls broke it. I can't feel anythin' down there anymore."

"Oh, does it hurt, Airen? Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel all better?"

"Uh... No thanks... er, I mean, not right now, Shampoo. Um, maybe later."

"Anytime, Airen." The girl throatily replied making the boy swallow.

"So what were we talking about?"

Ranma sighed. "We were talking about what we were going to say to Dr. Akagi tomorrow." _And they say boys are the ones who think with their balls._

"Oh." Four feminine voices chorused.

"So we're going to tell them we're really fourteen year olds, Ranchan?"

"Yeah. We'll just tell them we started wandering after we ran away from the orphanage we were stuffed into when we were... eight I suppose. We lived by scavengin' and stealin' what we could. There must be millions of kids who has that kind of story."

"What about our families, Ranma-sama? What shall we say happened to them?"

"Simple. We just say our parents were killed in one of the food riots that broke out when we were around one year old."

The girls nodded again. Keeping things simple was always the best policy to follow. It took them half an hour to fine tune and memorize their stories.

"And if we're ever busted, we'll just ask them what would they have said in our place." Ranma grinned at his own cleverness.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ritsuko looked at her watch. "We should get back to Nerv HQ now."

Misato looked at her from where she was sitting watching TV and drinking coffee inside the tent the recovery team had set up as their command post. She was feeling grumpy as she had little sleep the night before and she knew exactly who to blame for that. She looked at her watch also. "I guess we should. We don't want to be late."

"Yes." The Director of Project E looked around. "The recovery operation is going well. The team should be able to handle things on their own." She exited the tent and walked towards one of the humvees.

The female captain stood up and stretched a little before following the scientist.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou were trying out the various gym equipment in Gym E where they were waiting for the appointed time. They had quickly gotten bored listening to the radio and watching television they decided to try exploring the base a little. Unfortunately their guards almost always said no whenever they asked if could go down a particular corridor. In frustration they simply asked to go back to Gym E.

"Hey, it's Shinji!" Ukyou exclaimed where she was skipping rope when she recognized who was walking beside Misato. "Shinji!" She shouted and waved to the boy. The rest followed in greeting their new friend. They went to meet Misato and Shinji halfway.

"Well, here's Shinji, girls. He woke up early so I thought I'd bring him to see you instead."

"Are you all right, Shinji?" Ukyou asked worriedly as they surrounded the boy. "They told us you got injured fighting the Angel."

"Um..." Shinji blushed, not used to all the attention he was getting. "I'm okay now. Sorry for making you worry."

"No problem. We're just glad you're okay."

"Uh, thanks."

"So, how'd ya beat the Angel?" Ranma asked.

"Sorry, but Shinji can't say." Misato quickly interrupted.

"You're a real sourpuss, ya know that? I'll bet at your age ya don't even have a boyfriend."

The guards barely suppressed their grins but Shinji smiled openly.

"Why you little..."

"Um, sorry, Captain Katsuragi, but we can't let you shoot any of the children. Even him." One of the new guards, Hitachi, said as he blocked Misato's line of sight. "Dr. Akagi said to keep the children safe, especially him from you." Ranma gave Misato the red-eye when he heard that making Misato steam some more. "Please put away your firearm, ma'am."

"Ranma, it's not nice to say those things especially if it's true." Ukyou admonished.

Misato twitched some more. _That does not make me feel better!_ She wanted to scream at Ukyou.She settled for trying to bore holes into Ranma with her eyes.

"So watcha gonna do now, Shinji?"

"Um, I was supposed to go to my room in one of the dormitories..."

"Hey, we're staying in one of the dormintories, too!"

"Really?" Shinji perked up a little. Ranma was one of the friendliest persons he'd ever met even though Ranma teased him a lot. It was definitely better than being ignored or left alone. The fact that the other boy had four cute girls who treated Shinji nicely always with him didn't hurt either. Then he remembered what the captain had done and his face fell again. "But Misato asked for me to stay with her in her condo instead."

Ranma flinched. "I feel for ya, man. I mean I'd rather have all my teeth pulled out without anesthesia than live with someone like her."

"I'm sorry, captain, but I really can't let you shoot him." Hitachi turned to Ranma. "Kid, please stop ticking off the captain."

Shinji just shrugged. "Maybe."

"Ranma..."

"Hey, she started it by callin' me a jackass and embarassin' me in front of everyone."

"You already got back at her with interest."

"Okay, okay. I'll lay off annoyin' her."

"What about you guys? I thought you were going to leave right away. Why are you staying in the dormitory?"

"We were but they asked us to stay for a while. They said we might be able to do what you did to beat the Angel. We might end up working together."

"Really? You're going to be Evangelion pilots, too?" Shinji said before Misato could stop him. _Maybe it won't be so bad if they pilot, too._

Ranma stopped himself from grinning. He faked puzzledment instead. "Evangelion? What's that? Some sort of new fighter plane?"

"Ah, Shinji can't answer that." The captain was quicker this time.

The Eva pilot looked at her before shrugging. "Maybe I can't say what it is but I can tell you you don't want to pilot it."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I'd... rather not talk about it."

The remaining members of the NWC looked questioningly at Shinji. They decided to let it drop.

"So after moving in with Misato what are you going to do, Shinji?" Shampoo picked up the conversation.

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll do whatever they tell me to."

"You don't sound happy about it."

"Not really."

"If you're not happy 'bout it why are ya just gonna do what they tell ya to?"

"Why not? I've got nothing else better to do anyway." Shinji answered causing the other teenagers to look at one another. Misato looked away in guilt.

Before they could talk more, Matsushita, the other guard, interrupted. "Excuse me, but Dr. Akagi just called for the children. She's waiting for them at Lab E."

"Oh!" Misato looked at her watch. "You kids better get going or you're going to be late. You can talk some more later after the tests."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Impressive." Ritsuko commented to Maya as the two watched the pseudo-children jog on the threadmills. After some basic questions about themselves, getting baseline physical statistics and obtaining some body fluid samples the examination began in earnest. "They could give the U.N. Special Forces a run for their money."

"Yes, Dr. Akagi. I don't remember being this fit ever. They're not even breathing harder after five kilometers."

"Yes. Living mostly outdoors and traveling by foot for over six years have given them great dividends. Their stamina is outstanding."

"Do you believe what they said during the interviews, Dr. Akagi?"

"Which part, Maya?"

"Well, everything I guess, Dr. Akagi."

"It's a common story, Maya, considering the orphanages are low on the list of priorities by the government."

"What about receiving their martial arts training from wandering martial arts masters they met on their travels?"

"We will check on that to verify but if they were wandering martial arts masters we will probably not find anything."

"What about the school records we found on an 'Ukyou Kounji', Dr. Akagi?"

Ritsuko frowned. While she didn't doubt the abilities of herself and the Magi supercomputer she couldn't say the same with the people and systems outside. "Those records were pre-Second Impact and state the gender of that 'Ukyou Kounji' as male. The 'Ukyou Kounji' in front of us is very much female. All the medical and physical tests prove that. And I doubt she is more than fifteen years old, Maya, much less thrity two. All tests confirm their biolgical age. Their bodies have not reached adulthood yet and I don't believe anyone, not even us, has the technology to reverse the aging process down to the cellular level. Not yet, anyway."

"So you think the records the Magi found so far aren't theirs, Dr. Akagi?" After an overnight search, the Nerv supercomputer unearthed some scattered records. One look at the results and Ritsuko ordered a repeat search which turned up the same records.

"User error is the most logical explanation, Maya."

Maya went silent for a moment before asking another question. "Do you think the Magi will come up with anything more on them?"

"We'll see. We'll expand the search to include more government agencies. The ones we didn't include in our initial search."

Maya nodded. "What about their claims that their abilities comes from building up and harnessing... Ki?"

The older woman looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I admit I thought Ki was merely a myth, Maya, but from what we have seen so far, the tests confirm they are one-hundred percent human. It is the only explanation I can think of for their abilities. Unfortunately I do not think we have the necessary equipment to test for Ki."

"I guess you're right, Dr. Akagi." Maya sighed before she closed the files and concentrated on the readings they were getting. "I just thought of something, Dr. Akagi."

"What is it, Maya?"

"You know, if the school records we found were correct, Ukyou would be two years older than you, Dr. Akagi."

That made Ritsuko smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Um, doc Akagi?" Ranma asked as they sat in the cafeteria for lunch while he paused in between his third and fourth tray.

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Uh, d'ya think after the tests are over for the day we can go out into Tokyo-3? Being cooped up the whole day in here with nothin' ta do and nowhere ta go is kinda gettin' on my nerves."

"Oh. I guess I could arrange for you children to go around the city with your escorts for a few hours."

"Cool."

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's a bit messy but come on in." Misato invited Shinji into her condo.

Shinji sweatdropped at the sight that greeted him when he stepped into his new home. _A bit messy she says. Yeah, right. And I thought girls were supposed to be the neat ones. What a slob._

xxxxxxxxxx

Pin-Pon!

Shinji and Misato looked up from their TV dinners at the sound of the door bell.

"I wonder who could that be?" Misato asked before rising to answer the door. She was a bit surprised to see Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou standing outside accompanied by their two guards, Ritsuko and Maya.

"Ritsuko! What are you doing here?"

"We finished the tests early and since the children asked if they could go out to see Tokyo-3 I decided to accompany them." Ritsuko waited for a moment before asking. "Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Oh! Sorry! Come in! Come in!"

"Ranma!"

"Hiya, Shinji! Watcha been doin'?"

"Nothing much. I'm just settling in."

"Eh? Why are you eatin' instant dinners?"

"That's all Misato has."

"I knew it! I knew she couldn't cook!"

"Misato, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to shoot the jackass." The captain answered as she took aim with her handgun. _And here I was telling Shinji to be more of a man. What was I thinking?_

Ritsuko sighed. "Misato, you can't shoot Ranma. Please put your gun down." The scientist pushed down the gun with her right hand.

"Ranma-sama, we're guests in her home."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." The apology severely lacked sincerity. He took a taste of Shinji's dinner. "Yuck! How can anyone eat this stuff? Hell, what they serve in the cafeteria tastes better."

Misato raised her gun again only to have it pushed back down by Ritsuko. She glared at the scientist.

"Hey, Captain Katsuragi, d'ya have anythin' cold ta drink around here?" Ranma asked.

"You've got some nerve asking for something to drink from me, jackass."

"Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

Misato twitched. "No!"

"Com'on. I'm really thirsty. Ya've gotta have somethin' cold ta drink with two fridges. Ya don't want your Evangelion pilot candidates ta be thirsty, do ya?" Ranma asked with a mischievous grin.

Ritsuko rounded on Misato. "How did he know about the Evangelions, captain?"

"It's not my fault! Shinji blabbed it out before I could stop him!" The violet haired woman twitched again when he saw Ranma give her another evil eye. _Why that little fart. He did that on purpose!_

"Shinji's supposed to be under your supervision, remember? It's bad enough we have all the leaks from the lower echelons but to have leaks from the top as well?"

Ranma, seeing the diversion he created was working the way the two women were bickering, began rummaging in the refrigerator without asking permission. He repeated Shinji's litany earlier.

"Beer."

"Hey! Who said you could go through my refrigerator, jackass?"

"Snacks."

"Ice."

"..."

"Man, what kind of life are ya livin', lady?" Ranma was a lot more vocal than Shinji.

"That's what I thought, too."

"It's none of your business, jackass." The captain turned to the scientist and pleaded. "Can I shoot him, please? I'm begging you."

"No."

"Just in the mouth to shut him up? Please, Ritsuko? I swear I won't hit his pea-brain if he has one. You can put him back together again, can't you?" Misato began batting her eyelashes.

"No."

"Livin' with her is goin' ta ruin your health, Shinji."

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are? I'll show you who's fit! I bet I can whip your ass any time!"

"Um, I don't think it's a good idea to challenge Airen, Misato." Shampoo warned.

"Yes, Misato. I agree with Shampoo. Challenging Ranma to a fight would be **very** bad for you. Remember what you saw them do?" Ritsuko reminded her feisty friend.

The captain ground her teeth together in frustration. She settled for poking Ranma in the chest. "You better remember one thing, Saotome. **If**, by any miracle, you become an Eva pilot, I'll be your superior officer." She threatened ominously although she had no idea what she could do to him. It was just a way for her to release some steam. _Someday, somehow I'm gonna get one over you, Saotome._

"Damn, talk 'bout losin' half the battle before it's even started." He turned to Ritsuko. "Don't worry, doc, **when**, not if but **when**, I become an Eva pilot, I promise ta fix all her screw-ups no matter how many or how bad they are."

"AAARRRGGGHHH! RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ranma blinked before he smirked and sidestepped the lunging Misato. _Damn. That brought back memories. Almost feels like home._ "Hah! Too slow, Misato! Ya'll never can't catch me movin' slower than a snail! Ya really need to lay off the beer and lose that beer belly of yours!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Off to the side, the more mature persons shook their heads in resignation.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You know, Dr. Akagi, I wonder why Shinji agreed to be a pilot after what happened?" Maya asked early the next day as she and Ritsuko supervised the Third Child's training.

"It would seem he simply does what he is told to do. I suppose that's his way of getting through life."

Behind them Misato silently watched the training, one part of her brain plotting revenge against Ranma.

"I am a bit surprised though." Ritsuko added after a while. Both listeners tilted their heads at the admission.

"About what, Akagi?"

"Shinji is handling the experience better than I expected based on his profile. I expected him to be more withdrawn in dealing with the trauma."

"What do you think is the reason for that, Dr. Akagi?"

"Most probably the presence of the other children. Shinji seems to like them. Not surprising as they saved his life even though they only met less than an hour before. It also helps that the new children seem to sincerely like Shinji as well."

"That's good, right, Dr. Akagi?"

"I suppose. It should at least raise Shinji's morale."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Any progress on the children, Dr. Akagi?" Gendo Ikari asked on the third day of testing.

The woman nodded. "Shinji's training is proceeding smoothly, Commander, while the five new children have proven capable of synchronizing with the Evangelions, especially Ranma. He has the highest sync ratio among the five at thirty-two percent. It is lower than Rei's at fourty-nine percent and Shinji's, which is now at forty-five percent and still rising, but much higher than our next best candidate at twelve percent."

"I see." Gendo mulled over the information. The news about his son's training was good but the one on the other children... "Doctor, I find that highly unusual. Can you explain why these five chidlren have proven capable of synchronization while countless others have not or just barely so?"

"I only have a theory, Commander."

"I am listening, Dr. Akagi."

"As I have stated in my previous report, Commander, the children claim their extraordinary capabilities come from their higher levels of Ki and their ability to manipulate such which they say they were able to achieve due to their physical lifestyle and extensive martial arts training."

"Were you able to verify their claims?"

"Unfortunately, Commander, we do not have the equipment or the information to test for Ki."

"Their martial arts training, where did they get it?"

"They say from displaced wandering martial arts masters they met on their travels." Gendo raised an eyebrow at that. "I have made inquiries with our security people who practice martial arts and showed them the video of the children's sparring session. To put it mildly, all of them were... thunderstruck. None of them have ever seen such martials arts skills as exhibited by the children although one of them, the oldest and highest ranked, did say she had heard of such from her old teacher but dismissed them merely as... ramblings of a senile old man. I attempted to locate the teacher but all information I found indicated he perished during Second Impact."

The commander of Nerv frowned. "I see." He paused. "And your theory is?"

"My theory, Commander, is that there is a correlation between Ki, which is roughly equivalent to life force if we are to believe the writings about it, and souls. Greater Ki or life force might lead to a more powerful soul hence their higher ability to synchronize with the Evangelions than most children. Unfortunately, as I have stated, we have no methodology of testing my theory."

Gendo nodded. That was unfortunate. "Have you turned up any other information on the chidlren?"

Ritsuko sighed deeply. "No, Commander. Many records were either lost, destroyed, misfiled or sloppily recreated during and after Second Impact."

"What about the records you found on Miss Kounji?"

"We found records on a **Mister **Kounji, Commander." Ritsuko tiredly corrected and sighed deeply again, partly in frustration, partly from fatigue. She had slept very little over the past four days as she hacked into various computer systems as she tried to get more information. The only ones she left alone were those associated with security and defense agencies. The relationship between Nerv and the JSSDF were rocky at best and if they discovered Nerv tried to hack into their systems... best to let sleeping dogs lie. From the systems she did hack into, Ritsuko only found more instances of dubious records.

"The most logical explanation would be either human error or they are two entirely different persons, Commander. I am inclined to believe the latter."

"What do the children say?"

"They have not changed their stories and I have found no evidence to suggest the children fabricated their stories, Commander."

"I see." Gendo frowned. If there was something he hated more than anything it was a lack of information.

Gendo pondered his dilemma for a moment before coming to a decision. In the end his decision came to assessing risk to benefit ratios. The Angels posed a more immediate and concrete threat. They will just have to handle the new children with more caution. Whoever the children were and where ever they came from, he felt confident he would be able to control them.

Besides if he could keep Seele, arguably the most powerful organization in the world, in the dark about his agenda then keeping five fourteen year old children also in the dark should be a simple exercise.

"Designate the children as the fourth through eight children with Saotome as the fourth child and primary reserve pilot. The first, third and fourth children will have priority in training. I leave the details of the arrangements to you, Dr. Akagi."

"Yes, Commander."

"Why all of the children, Ikari?"

"We do not know when we will be presented with such an opportunity again, Fuyutsuki. Best to reap what we can now."

"May I make a suggestion, Commander?"

"What is it, Dr. Akagi?"

"The Americans are nearing completion of Units 03 and 04 but they do not have pilots for them while we have more pilots than Evangelion units."

Gendo nodded approval. "Open negotiations with the Americans. See if they will be willing to release one or both of their units to us. Their Evangelions are useless without pilots."

"Yes, Commander."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ritsuko, Misato and Maya walked into the conference room where Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou were waiting.

While the scientist and lieutenant were smiling, the captain was grumbling. Misato was still sore over the events in her apartemnt two nights past, at how easily Ranma evaded all her attempts to tag him and also how quickly she found herself out of breath. To add insult to injury, she had to clean up the mess she made of her apartment in her clumsy attempts.

When everyone was seated, while the blond woman smiled directly at the teens the violet haired one glared at the single male in the room.

"Well, I have good news. All of you have been confirmed to have the same ability as Shinji."

"You mean we can pilot that Evangelion thingy Shinji mentioned?"

"Yes, Ranma, and now I have been authorized to invite you children to join Nerv as Evangelion pilots. What do you say?" The scientist looked at Ranma.

"First, what exactly is an Evangelion, doc? Shinji wasn't exactly thrilled pilotin' it. He even advised us against becomin' Evangelion pilots."

"I see." The blond woman looked sideways at Misato, who shrugged, before facing Ranma again and nodding. "Very well. As you may already have guessed, we use the Evangelion to fight the Angels. To fully appreciate what an Evangelion Unit is, I think it is best if I show one to you." She stood. "If you children will follow me."

Ranma and the girls nodded in return and stood as well.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa!" Ranma said in awe as he stood before the head of Unit-01. "That's an Evangelion?" He asked as he pointed.

"Yes. What do you children think?" Ritsuko barely hid her sense of pride at the awed looks on the children's faces.

"Wow! Ugliest damned robot I've ever seen but wow! And we get to pilot somethin' like that?"

The head of Project E blinked. "Ugliest?" That was the first time she ever heard that word used to describe an Evangelion. Most people were usually too awestruck to say anything, much less something negative.

"Yeah. And what's the deal with the huge horn? Don't tell me a robot like that is gonna fight like a bull."

The question made Ritsuko pause. _I never really thought about the horn before. I always took it for granted that the horn was designed to be a weapon but it would be an awkward weapon at best as Ranma pointed out. But what other explanation is there? Perhaps it served a similar purpose as the horns on the helmets of the Samurai._ "I think it was designed for psychological effect against the Angels."

"Really? You're serious? Ya mean Angels get scared when they see a horn like that?"

Now that she thought about it, what she said sounded very silly. "Ah..." Ritsuko was at a lost for words on how to answer.

"Mebbe the designer was compensatin' for somethin'." Ranma mused out loud as he continued to stare at the horn.

"Ah. I'm pretty sure that wasn't the case when Unit-01 was designed." Ritsuko replied, understanding what Ranma was referring to. "The head scientist of the project then was a woman."

"Oh, that explains the color scheme then."

"Color scheme?" Ritsuko dared to ask.

"Yeah. I mean, only a girl would paint their robot purple and green."

Ritsuko blinked. She never considered that before as well.

"So what's it for?"

"Excuse me?" The sudden shifts in topic was making even Ritsuko off balanced, much to the amusement of their audience, especially Misato.

"The horn. What's it for?"

"Ah," Ritsuko was at a lost on how to answer so she settled for evading the question. "I'm sorry but it's not really important, Ranma."

"Why not? I mean, puttin' somethin' that big on the head... it must be important. Mebbe it's an antenna or somethin'..."

The blond woman began to sweat drop as Ranma continued to look at the horn intently, leaning from side to side to get a better look.

"A periscope? Snorkel? Launch tube? Lightning rod to attract lightning and use it to zap the Angels? Oh, wait! I know! I know! It's a flag pole! There's nothin' more inspirin' than ta see the flag when goin' inta battle. Of course, the robot's gonna look kinda silly with a flag flappin' on it's head." Ranma laughed at his own joke. The rest just groaned.

"Uh, Dr. Akagi, exactly how do we pilot an Evangelion?" Ukyou asked before they were sidetracked even more. Trust Ranma to ask all those silly questions.

Ritsuko breathed a sigh of relief. _There is simply no predicting the boy._ "First I need to know if you will join Nerv. If you join then I will be more than happy to start your orientation."

"If we join, doc, are ya gonna tell me what's the horn for?"

"Ah, no." _Stubborn as well._

"Why not? If we're gonna pilot the robot we should know what it's for, right? Right?"

"Because..." The blond woman tried to stall.

"Because what?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because it's simply not important, Ranma!" Ritsuko snapped causing everyone to blink. She slowly counted to ten to recover her composure. _Why can't he be more like Shinji and just do as he's told?_

Misato leaned over with a smirk. "Heh, that's the first time I've seen you lose your cool, Ritsuko. So, having second thoughts you didn't let me shoot the jackass?"

Ritsuko sighed and wondered what she had done to be surrounded by immature people. "I apologize for losing my patience, Ranma, but what you are asking is simply not important."

"Ya don't know, do ya?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said ya don't know what the horn is for either, do ya?"

For the first time since she first knew her, Misato saw her friend do a full body twitch.

"Well, if ya don't know then ya shoulda said so. I wouldn't have bugged ya then, doc Akagi."

Ritsuko took several deep, cleansing and calming breaths. "May I ask again if you will join Nerv, Ranma?" She asked as calmly as she could.

The teenagers looked at one another.

"You're not givin' us much information ta work with, doc." Ranma replied.

Ritsuko took another deep breath. "I'm sorry, Ranma, but that is the way it must be. I cannot tell you more without compromising security. Do you need time to decide?"

"I guess. You're not exactly askin' us ta join a school club, ya know."

"I understand. How much time do you need?"

"A few hours I guess."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Saotome."

The boy and his female companions turned away from looking at the cityscape of Tokyo-3 from an observation deck where they found themselves after wandering around for the last couple of hours. Their two guards stood a respectable distance away. He was surprised at the person who called him. She was the last person he thought would look for him.

"Captain Katsuragi." Ranma watched the woman come to stand beside him on the observation deck and look over the city as well.

"I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot, Ranma."

"Ya can say that again, captain."

Misato chuckled. "I guess I could."

"So what d'ya want with me?"

The woman sighed. "I'll get straight to the point." She turned and looked at the teens. "I want all of you to join Nerv, Saotome."

Ranma blinked. "Eh? Why? I thought ya couldn't stand me."

"Yes, I can't stand you but what I feel doesn't matter. You children have something no one else has. Nerv... no..." She waved her hand to indicate their surroundings particularly the city below them. "...everyone needs children like you. Without you, everyone will die."

Ranma nodded. At least the woman was being honest. Or at least he thought she was. Misato didn't seem the type to lie. Not much anyway. The captain seemed too natural, too spontaneous to be a liar. Dr. Akagi on the other hand... the woman scientist was too cool for comfort.

As if on cue, air raid sirens began blaring from loudspeakers before the buidings of Tokyo-3 began rising from the ground.

"Wow." Breathed the teens, awestruck once more.

"Magnificent, isn't it? I've seen it dozens of times already and the sight still takes my breath away." The group watched the spectacle in silence.

"That's a lotta load you're puttin' on the shoulders of kids, captain." Ranma continued once it was all over, still looking over the city.

"Do I have a choice? If it was up to me, I'd leave you children out of this and tear those Angels apart with my bare hands!" The captain said with bitterness and anger. "But I can't. I have to rely on Shinji, on children like you, to do it for me." The last was said in a helpless tone of voice mixed with anger, frustration and hatred.

"Misato, why do you hate the Angels so much?" Akane asked.

The lone survivor of the Antartic expedition smiled crookedly. "Aside from the fact that they'll kill every human being, I can't tell you for security and personal reasons."

She turned to look over the city again. "You know, it's funny, before I brought Shinji home to my apartment for the first time three days ago I took him here to this exact same place. I showed him Tokyo-3, the city he helped protect..." Misato stopped and then corrected herself. "No, that's not right, it's the city he **saved**, as it rose from the ground to raise his spirits because he was really depressed after his battle with the Angel."

She turned to one of the guards. "Private Tanuki, right?" The guard nodded. "Do you have children of your own?" She didn't notice Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou looking away at the question.

"Two, ma'am. My son, who's the eldest at four and a baby girl, born just last year."

"I'm sure they're your pride and joy."

Tanuki beamed with fatherly pride. "That they are, ma'am. That they are."

"What about you...?"

"Private Tanaka, ma'am. I just got married three months ago. We're expecting our first baby by the end of the year."

"Good for the both of you."

Misato took a deep breath and turned to face the teens again. "I guess what I'm trying to do is give you children good reasons to join. You don't have to join us in our fight. We won't force you. We can but..."

"No, ya can't." _At least not without a tank battalion or two with air support._

"Yes, we can."

"No..." Ranma trailed off as he noticed the withering glare the woman was giving him. "Uh, sorry. Don't mind me."

"Does it give you pleasure tormenting me, Saotome?" _And I was just on a roll there with my speech._

"Um, well, now that ya mention it..."

"Never mind." The Nerv Captain interrupted, exasperated. "Anyway, we won't force you since you probably won't be effective pilots that way. But I hope you'll join for their kids' and for everyone else's sakes, not just in Tokyo-3. The world..." Misato waved her right arm over the newly risen Tokyo-3. "is just getting back on it's feet but without children like you, the world doesn't stand a chance." She turned to go. "I think I said too much already."

"Captain Katsuragi?" Ranma called out before the captain could open the door to her Nerv issued Toyota Cololla. He held out his hand when the woman turned. "I'm sorry if I... teased ya. I really didn't mean any of the things I said. What do ya say we start over? I promise not ta tease ya anymore. Not as much anyway."

Misato looked at the outstretched hand. "What do you mean, start over, Saotome?"

"Well, when ya put it the way ya did, how can I say no without really becomin' the jackass ya think I am?"

Misato smiled widely when understanding dawned on her. She walked back towards where the teens stood. "Sure, why not? And I'm sorry for calling you a jackass, too, Saotome." She took the offered hand and shook it. "Here's to starting over."

Ranma smiled in return. "Let's get this right. Ranma. Ranma Saotome. Pleased ta meet ya!"

"Misato Katsuragi. Call me Misato, Ranma. All my friends do."

xxxxxxxxxx

Tanuki wiped a tear from his left eye. He heard sniffles beside him. "You know," He said to his friend. "I wish I have a video camera right now."

"Yeah, me, too." Tanaka said between sniffles. "That was so beautiful." He blew his nose.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ritsuko!" The Operations Director boomed as she swept grandly into the control booth where the blond woman and her protege sat watching Shinji train in the Eva simulator, startling the two and causing Shinji to fire wildly.

Ranma, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou followed her in.

"Misato! You don't have to shout!" Ritsuko replied irritably as she looked at the coffee stain on her clothes. "And what are you doing bringing the children here? They're not authorized to be in here yet."

"Oh, yes, they are. They just agreed to join Nerv. Isn't that right, children?"

Ritsuko blinked. "Really? I thought they would have needed at least a few more hours to decide."

"Well, I'll tell you later how I convinced them to join when you buy me dinner to thank me." Misato said while she rubbed her fingernails on her chest, preening like a peacock.

"Yeah, Misato cried her eyes out and begged me on her hands and knees. She looked so pathetic and was wailing like a banshee I had ta agree ta join."

"Hey! I thought you wouldn't tease me anymore, Ranma."

"I said not as much as before, Misato. I'm having too much fun teasin' ya ta give it up completely." The Nerv captain gave him a flat look. "Well, it's true."

"Oh, on first name basis with Ranma now, Misato?"

"Erk! Well, um, yes. It's only natural since we're pals now, aren't we, Ranma?" She looped her right arm over the boy's shoulders to emphasize her point. She squeezed a bit harder than necessary.

"Does that mean I can freeload offa ya from now on? All my friends let me do that."

The violet haired woman twitched before answering. "No."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma and the girls stood behind Ritsuko and Maya as they watched Shinji finish his training for the day as Ritsuko decided to start their orientation by showing them what pilots did to train. As a group they went to entry plug simulator to meet Shinji.

"What the hell are ya wearin', Shinji?" Ranma asked as soon as Shinji stepped out of the entry plug simulator.

"Eh?" Shinji asked as he blinked and then looked down at himself.

Shinji never thought about it much before, it was what they told him to wear when he started his Eva pilot training, but now... He covered his private parts with his hands as best as he could from everyone's eyes. He started to blush when he heard Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou start to giggle at his clumsy attempts to preserve his modesty and dignity.

Ranma turned to Ritsuko while pointing at Shinji. "Don't tell me I have ta wear somethin' like that?"

"Well, yes, Ranma..."

"Ah, hell, no! Misato never said anythin' about wearin'..." He looked at Shinji again and the skintight suit he was wearing. "...tights!" The poor, mortally embarrassed boy reddened even more at the description and tried to shrink into himself. "Maybe it's fine for girls..." He looked over to his companions "... but if I have ta wear somethin' like that as an Eva pilot then I'm outta here! Guys don't look good in tights! Just look at him!" He pointed again to Shinji who was now trying to fold himself into as small a ball as possible. Ranma blinked. "Shinji, what the hell are ya doin' still wearin' that thing? Do you **like** wearin' tights?"

"N-no."

"Then take the damned thing off! You're makin' my eyes hurt!"

"S-sorry! I, I'll take it off now."

"Not here!"

"S-sorry!" The mortified boy scrambled away.

"Poor Shinji. I think he's been traumatized."

"Yeah. He might not wear that again."

"You were a little hard on him, Ranchan."

"He hurt my eyes, damn it!"

"Now, Ranma, let me explain everything first before you decide to quit." Ritsuko tried to calm the new Eva pilot. She wasn't sure if the boy was serious or not. With him, she could never be certain of anything. "There is a very good reason for the design of the plug suit."

"Doc," Ranma said in a tone as if patiently explaining something painfully obvious to a child. "No reason can be good enough ta justify puttin' a guy in tights. Guys and tights just don't go together. Trust me on that."

"I wouldn't be so hasty, Ranma-sama. I think you would look delicious in the suit." Kodachi gave him a leer.

"Yeah, although Airen in something like that might distract women from their duties. I know I will be." Shampoo snickered followed by the rest.

"Yeah, it wouldn't hide much." Akane said.

"Har har. Very funny. Perverts."

"Excuse me?" The chief scientist asked just as the door opened and a bearded man wearing tinted eyeglasses walked in, attracted by the commotion.

The man surveyed the scene. "What is happening here, Dr. Akagi?"

"Thank God! Another guy! Hey, you! Lemme ask ya a question!" Ranma yelled to the newcomer making Misato and Maya cringe while the man and Ritsuko raised their eyebrows. "Would ya be caught dead wearin' somethin' like the... whatchamacallit... plug suit?" He asked Ritsuko, who nodded. "Yeah, plug suit! Ya do know what a plug suit is, right, buddy?" The boy asked the man.

Gendo Ikari gave Ranma a once over that would have had most people quivering in their boots. "Pilot Saotome, I assume." Ranma simply looked down to check if his fly was open.

"Ya know me? Who the heck are ya?"

"Ranma, he's our commander, the commander of Nerv, Commander Gendo Ikari." Misato informed him in a squeaky voice.

"Oh." Ranma's ranting was stopped temporarily before he recovered. "Well, in that case, can ya explain ta me why we have ta wear somethin' like the plug suit? Why can't we wear the usual flight suits fighter jocks wear?" Ranma narrowed his eyes as he thought of something disturbing. "Ya guys don't happen ta be a buncha perverts who enjoy oglin' fourteen year kids wearin' tights, are ya?" Misato's and Maya's eyes went wide at the impertinent question while Ritsuko's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"It is the most efficient interface design for optimal control of the Evangelion Unit by the pilot." Gendo didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Oh. Ya mean... " Ranma began before Misato was able to clamp her hands over his mouth.

"Ranma, I'm sure Ritsuko can answer all your questions about piloting the Eva during the orientation. The Commander is a very busy man." She turned to Shinji's father while still clamping Ranma's mouth shut. "Thank you for your time, Commander. We'll handle it from here."

Gendo nodded before turning and walking out the door. When he was gone Misato breathed a sigh of relief.

"That person was your commanding officer, Misato?" Kodachi asked.

Misato nodded. "**Our** commanding officer." She corrected.

"Damn, he's creepy." Ukyou commented. "He didn't even blink. It's like he gets asked questions like that everyday." Akane, Kodachi and Shampoo nodded.

"I've never seen anyone talk to the Commander that way before." Maya commented in a daze. "It was... unreal."

"You can say that again, Maya." The Nerv Captain agreed wholeheartedly. She turned to the boy whose mouth she still covered with her right hand. "What the hell were you thinking asking the commander a question like that, Ranma?"

Ranma removed the hand from his mouth. "What? It was a valid question, Misato."

"Asking the commander if we're a bunch of perverts who likes to ogle teenagers wearing tights is a valid question?"

"Well, that, too, but I was referrin' ta my first question."

"First question?"

"Yeah. The question why we have ta wear somethin' like the plug suit."

"Oh."

"Well, are ya?"

"Am I what?"

"A buncha perverts who likes ta make teenagers wear tights so they can ogle 'em."

"Of course not!"

"Just makin' sure, Misato. One can never be too careful about these things. Perverts are everywhere." Ranma said in all seriousness, the girls nodding in agreement, making Misato twitch some more before he turned to the head of Project E. "So, doc, what else do we need ta know 'bout pilotin' an Eva?"

Ritsuko sighed. It was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Saotome!"

Ranma looked up from the bench in the male locker room of Gym E to see Sergeant Fujiwara approaching him with another man he didn't recognize. After the orientation, he and the girls decided to get a light workout before having dinner and going back to their rooms. Shinji sat beside him, still in awe of the "light" workout he just witnessed.

"Yeah, sarge?"

"I heard from Private Tanaka how Captain Katsuragi convinced you to join, Saotome. You may be a snot-nosed punk but I want you to know I appreciate you and your girls joining. So if you need anything, just ask me or any of my men and we'll see what we can do." Shinji looked at Ranma curiously.

"Um, I appreciate the offer, sarge, but no need ta do that."

Fujiwara sat down next to Ranma on the bench. His companion, Sergeant Honda, just stood. "No buts, it's something I want to do, Saotome. You're just kids who should be in school goofing off with your friends like what my kids are doing instead of being here going through God knows what. I really appreciate you and your girlfriends volunteering."

"Um..." Ranma scratched his head in embarrassment. From what he learned during the orientation, piloting the Eva wasn't all that bad. _Except for wearing the plug suit. I guess it's still better than being naked. _Even when the LCL was mentioned he wasn't all that disturbed, he had used something like that in the past. Of course they haven't seen Rei yet and what she looked like after a 'training' accident. Or been in a fight to the death with an Angel.

The sergeant ignored the boy's embarrassment and continued. "I have two kids of my own, Saotome, a daughter one year older than you and a son two years younger than you. Should be three but I couldn't keep my eldest son alive." He frowned at that. He could still taste the bitterness of failure. He clenched his hands into fists. _Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!_

Ranma went silent at that. He could see the man struggling with his emotions. One thought did go through his mind, though. _You're older than me? Damn. Never woulda guessed._

Fujiwara cleared his throat, rose and dusted off his pants. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Give those Angels hell, Saotome."

"Um, yeah, sure, sarge. I will."

"Oh, one more thing."

"What's that, sarge?"

"Just don't even think about getting into my daughter's panties and we'll get along even better."

"Huh?" Ranma sat there dumbfounded as he watched the two men leave.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ranma?"

"Yeah, Shinji?"

"What was the sergeant talking about back in the locker room?"

"What about?"

"The sergeant said you volunteered. I mean I can't imagine anyone wanting to become an Eva pilot and fighting those Angels."

The pig-tailed boy looked at the third child while they continued to walk towards the cafeteria where they were supposed to meet the girls and Misato. He shrugged. "I guess we're just like ya, Shinji. We had nothin' better ta do so we decided ta join. Of course gettin' ta eat all I can from their cafeteria didn't hurt any." Ranma finished with a grin.

"Oh."

"Ya have a problem with that, Shinji?"

"Uh, no. Of course not."

"Sounds like ya do."

Shinji sighed. "I just don't understand why you guys would agree to pilot the Evas, Ranma."

"Ya agreed ta pilot, Shinji, so why wouldn't we?"

"I had no choice! If I didn't pilot the Eva they were going to force some girl to pilot it!"

"Who's they and what girl?"

Shinji looked away. "My father." He said bitterly. "He was going to force some girl named Rei to pilot Unit 01 if I didn't agree to pilot and fight the Angel."

Ranma frowned. "So why didn't ya just let the girl pilot?"

"I couldn't. She... she was so badly injured she was brought in on a gurney with tubes sticking into her and bandages all over her body. She could barely sit up, much less pilot." Shinji paused before continuing in a lower voice. "She tried though."

"What was that?"

"You should have seen her, Ranma. She couldn't move without crying out in pain but she still tried to get up to pilot the Eva."

"She must have a pretty damned good reason ta try that hard." The two walked in silence for several steps. "Ya know, I never woulda put ya down as that kinda guy, Shinji."

"What kind of guy?"

"Ya know, the kind of guy that likes ta hit on every girl he sees." Ranma smirked. "So that's the reason ya piloted the Eva, huh? Ta impress a girl?"

"Wha?" Shinji sputtered, caught off guard by the question. "No! Of course not!"

"Just playing with ya, Shinji." Ranma waited for his friend to calm down. "So why didn't ya just let the girl, Rei?" He asked and continued when Shinji nodded. "go and pilot? I mean if she wanted ta pilot that badly ya probably shoulda just let her."

"I couldn't! She probably would have died."

"Ya could have died, too, ya know." When Shinji looked away Ranma chuckled. "You're a good man, Shinji."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. Not every guy would have done what ya did especially knowin' ya had a very good chance of dyin' doin' what ya did. That took a lot of guts."

Shinji remained silent.

"What's buggin' ya? Ya should be happy and proud of yourself for what ya did."

"That's what Misato said, too."

"And she would be right. So what's eatin' ya?"

"Only... only I wish it was my father who said that to me."

"Your old man, huh? Don't know why he wouldn't say that to ya. I know I would." Ranma blinked as he made a connection. _Ikari? _"Wait a minute, your old man don't happen ta be the Commander now, would he?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Well, how 'bout that? I'm friends with the commander's son. Think ya can get us ta eat what your old man eats, Shinji? I'll bet he eats really great stuff."

Shinji shook his head. "I, I don't think so, Ranma. Sorry."

"No, huh? That's too bad. So what's the deal with you and your pop?"

"I... I'd rather not talk about it."

"Suit yourself. It ain't healthy though, keepin' things like that ta yourself."

Shinji shrugged and the two walked on in silence for the next several seconds.

"So, was she cute?" Ranma suddenly asked out of the blue, changing topics .

"Wha-what?"

"I asked if that Rei chick was cute."

Shinji looked at his new friend to see if Ranma was serious or not. He noticed the grin and blushed. "I, I think so but her face was almost half covered with bandages so I couldn't really tell." A chill went down his spine when he saw his new friend's eyes gleam.

"Hey, d'ya think she's still in the hospital?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Then I've got an idea. Why don't we visit her in the hospital? I'm sure she'd appreciate a visit from her knight in shining armor. Maybe even thankful enough ta give ya a kiss, Shinji."

Gendo's son blushed even deeper as the two of them entered the cafeteria where they agreed to meet the others.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So how did you girls find your first day as Eva pilots?" Misato asked in the locker room where Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou were changing.

"Not bad." Ukyou allowed. "The plug suit is kinda neat, the way you only have to press a button and it'll fit you like a glove. Not to mention you got it in the colors we like." She said as she folded her brown and white plug suit.

"You know, now that you mention it, I never asked why we have plug suits in different colors."

"Although piloting while being immersed in LCL gives me the creeps." Akane said while putting her yellow and pink suit away.

"Oh, why?"

"She has some bad memories about water."

"Hey! It's not my fault if it took me a while to learn how to swim!"

"You don't know how to swim?"

"I do now. I just had a hard time learning how."

"She used to sink like a stone." Shampoo snickered.

"Even with eight rubber tires around her." Ukyou added causing Shampoo and Kodachi to giggle loudly.

"Hmph! Well, excuuuuuuse me!"

Misato smiled at the younger women. The four seemed so relaxed and carefree. "So aside from the LCL, you don't have any complaints?"

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou looked at one another and shook their heads.

"It is hardly the most difficult experience we have been subjected to, Misato."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Silence reigned as the girls continued to dress.

"Can I ask you girls a personal question?" Misato asked.

"Sure." Shampoo replied.

"How long have you kids been together?"

Shampoo's eyes flicked briefly towards her companions before she answered. "More than six years already. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I guess." She paused before continuing. "So you girls have been with Ranma for six years?"

The four teenaged girls nodded.

"How do you put up wit him? I mean, doesn't he drive you girls crazy? I know if I spent even a month with him I'd probably end up in the loony bin. Or strangling him."

"Ranchan has a tendency to grow on you."

"Tendency to grow on you? You mean like a cancer?"

The girls laughed. "Well, I wouldn't exactly describe it like that, Misato, but just like you, we all at some point wanted to kill Ranma."

Misato breathed a sigh of relief. "So it's not just me then?"

"Yeah. Ranchan also has a tendency to rub people the wrong way."

"But once you know more about Ranma-sama you'll realize he really is a good person."

"So you girls don't want to kill him anymore?" Misato asked.

"Yeap, not anymore." Akane answered for them. "He's still annoying sometimes but when the going gets tough, Ranma'll be there for you. Especially when you need him most." Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou nodded in agreement.

"Dependable, huh?"

"**Very** dependable."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, why is Shinji all red, Ranchan?" Ukyou asked as they neared the table where the two boys were waiting.

"You haven't been teasing him again, have you, Ranma?"

"Of course not. I was just askin' if Shinji would like ta visit his girlfriend in the hospital."

"Um..."

"Girlfriend?" Misato asked. It was the first she heard of it. Maybe she was worrying about Shinji a bit too much. After all it was less than a week since she gave him the cellphone.

"Yeah. So I guess ya'll just have ta find some other kid ta seduce, Misato."

The woman blinked before she was able to sputter. "What?"

"Nothin'."

"What the hell gave you the idea I was trying to seduce Shinji?" The Director of Operations said loud enough to attract the attention of the neighboring tables. Heads and bodies tilted to hear more clearly.

"Well, ya did send him that picture of yours where ya were wearin' short shorts and a tank top with no bra while leanin' forward and tellin' him ta look at your cleavage. If that's not tryin' ta seduce him then I don't know what is. Not that I can blame ya tryin' ta seduce an innoent kid. I mean, ya gotta be gettin' desperate still being single at your age."

Murmurs were heard as the answer was relayed from table to table. Shaking of heads followed.

Misato made like a goldfish before exploding. "I wasn't trying to seduce him, you jackass! And mind your own damn business!" She yelled at the eavesdroppers who suddenly found their dinner more interesting. "For your information, Ranma, the reason I sent that photo with those words instead of me standing at attention in my Nerv uniform to Shinji was to make him comfortable with me before we even met. And there's nothing wrong with me being single at my age! I am not getting desperate!"

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say. Anyway, ya sure have a weird way of doin' things, Misato. No wonder ya still don't have a boyfriend."

Misato twitched. "Like I said, what's wrong with me not having a boyfriend?"

"Well, nothin', really but... ya know. At your age," Twitch. "biological clock and all that stuff. Unless..."

Misato didn't want to ask but she couldn't stop herself. "Unless?"

"Ya happen ta like other women."

"I DO NOT LIKE OTHER WOMEN! I AM A NORMAL, HEALTHY, RED-BLOODED WOMAN!"

"Hey, are you saying women who likes other women aren't normal, captain?"

"Erk!" Misato turned to the one who asked and got a surprise. "Maya?"

"Well, Captain Katsuragi? Are you saying women who likes other women are not normal?" Ritsuko asked who stood beside Maya. The two had just entered the cafeteria and was attracted by the commotion.

"No, of course not! I have nothing against them. It's just this..." She pointed at Ranma as she struggled not to call the boy the "J" word again. "person keeps making me lose my temper!"

"He seems to be enjoying doing an exceptional job of it." Ritsuko drily commented as Ranma snickered where he sat.

"Airen, stop teasing Misato before you make her have a stroke or something."

"Aw, do I have ta, Shampoo? It's so much fun teasin' her. She gets all riled up so easily. Almost as easy as Akane when I first met her."

"Hey!"

Misato twitched. "Why you..."

"See?"

"Yes."

"Phooey. Oh, well. I guess I'll hafta settle with teasin' Shinji then."

"Urk!"

"So, Shinji, wanna go visit your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Asked the new arrivals, Ritsuko and Maya.

"Yeah. Shinji here became an Eva so he could impress some girl named Rei."

"No, that's not true!"

"Oh? Didn't ya just tell me ya only piloted the Eva when they brought a cute girl in?"

Misato and Ritsuko looked at one another. _That's an interesting way of putting it._

"No!" Shinji cried out as he defended himself. "That's not the reason I piloted the Eva! Yes, they brought a girl in but they were going to force her to pilot the Eva! I couldn't let them! She was so badly injured she was covered in bandages and could barely move! That's why I piloted the Eva! I didn't do it to impress her! I swear! I couldn't even tell if she was cute! You've got to believe me!"

"We believe you, Shinji. Don't mind Ranma-sama too much. It'll be better for your sanity."

Everyone looked at the pig-tailed boy who was snickering.

"Who's them, Shinji?" Ukyou asked when Ranma settled down. "You said some people were going to force the girl to pilot the Evangelion."

Shinji looked sharply at Misato and Risuko. "My father, Dr. Akagi, Misato. Everyone."

"Is this true, Misato? Dr. Akagi?" Akane questioned.

Misato looked at the teens, her gaze unwavering. "We did not force Rei to pilot. We ordered her to. She was obeying orders of her own free will."

"That was heartless of you, Misato, considering the condition the girl was in."

"We had no choice, Kodachi. We had no other pilots and if no one piloted the Eva to fight the Angel she'd be dead anyway. Along with everyone else." The Nerv Captain's voice was even. They made a decision and that was that. "If I have to do it again, I'd do it without thinking twice."

Ranma and the girls narrowed their eyes. It left a bad taste in their mouths but they could understand the reason for Nerv's action. In fact, if they were in Misato's shoes they probably would have done the same. War was war. It was always ugly and it brought out either the best or the worst in a person. They knew that from first-hand experience.

"So you piloted the Eva to save the girl, Shinji?" Ukyou asked softly.

"That was very sweet of you, Shinji." Akane praised.

"And brave." Shampoo added.

"That's what I told him."

Shinji just looked away.

"Is something the matter, Shinji?" Kodachi asked. That was not the reaction they were expecting.

"He said he wished it was his father who said that ta him. Doesn't that make ya feel so inadequate, girls? I mean, here ya are praisin' Shinji ta high heaven and he acts like it doesn't matter. Like he doesn't want anythin' ta do with any of ya. Like ya ain't worthy of his attention."

Shinji's eyes widened at that. "NO! It's not like that! I appreciate you girls being nice to me! I really do!"

"Then why don't you smile a little to show you do, Shinji?" Shampoo suggested with a smile of her own.

The boy forced himself and smiled crookedly.

"Damn, that's one ugly mug ya've got there, Shinji."

"Ranma!"

"But it's true!" Ranma pointed. "See? Now try smilin' like ya mean it, Shinji."

Shinji tried smiling again.

"Damn. Still ugly as a bulldog, Shinji."

"He is obviously simply not used to smiling yet. Give him time, Ranma-sama, and I am certain Shinji will have a wonderful smile."

"Well, if ya say so, Dachi. Anyway, do ya feel better now, Shinji?"

"I, I guess so."

"Ya'd better be or you're gonna hurt the girls' feelings." Ranma looped his arm around Shinji's shoulders and grinned. "Anyway, think you're up ta visitin' your girlfriend in the hospital, Shinji?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

xxxxxxxxxx

Ritsuko led the way into Rei's hospital room, Ranma, Shinji, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou following with Misato and Maya bringing up the rear.

"Rei?"

"Yes, Dr. Akagi?" The pale girl asked from where she was lying on the hospital bed. She sat up, still flinching but no longer crying out in pain.

The remaining NWC blinked at the sight of the girl.

"Damn." Ukyou muttered.

"Yeah, if she looks this bad now I don't want to know how bad she looked like when she got injured." agreed Shampoo.

"How do you feel, Rei?"

"I feel better, Dr. Akagi."

"I'm glad to hear that. There are some people who would like to speak with you, Rei."

"Who are they, Dr. Akagi?"

"Your fellow Eva pilots." Ritsuko did the introductions. "Rei, this is Shinji Ikari, you've met him before during the Angel attack. The others are Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendou, Kodachi Kunou, Shampoo and Ukyou Kounji. Children, this is Rei Ayanami, the first child." The teenagers politely bowed to one another.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" Rei asked the other pilots in her monotone voice.

"Nothing in particular. We simply thought since we are going to be working together, it was best to introduce ourselves to one another." Kodachi replied.

"I understand, Pilot Kunou ."

"Uh, d'ya always talk like that? It's kinda creepy."

"Ranma!"

Rei blinked. "I do not understand, Pilot Saotome."

"Um, don't mind Ranchan, he's just teasing you. And you can call us by our first names, Ayanami. Makes it easier to talk to one another."

"I will try to do so, Pilot Kounji."

"Um, okay. Anyway, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, Pilot Tendou. The doctors expects to discharge me from the hospital in two days. I should be able to pilot in a few more days after."

"That's good right?"

"It is satisfatory."

"Looks ta me like ya need at least a couple more liters of blood in ya. Either that or ya need mo' time under the sun. Never seen anyone as pale as ya before. Are ya sure you're 'bout ta be discharged?"

"Ranma-sama, I think she has a condition known as albinism."

"Oh. So mind if we call ya Rei, Pilot Ayanami?"

"If that will be better for you, Pilot Saotome."

"Yeah, it'll be easier for me, Rei. Don't wanna call ya Pilot Ayanami all the time. Takes too much breath. Harder ta shout when you're annoyed also. Anyway...," Ranma reached back and pulled Shinji to the front.

"Wha?"

"... Shinji here wants ta talk ta ya."

"Ah, um, well..." Shinji blushed furiously as he twiddled his thumbs in front of him.

_Oh, man. Do I hafta do everythin'?_

Nudge.

"Wha?" Shinji cried out as he suddenly found himself nose to nose with Rei on the bed. The two blinked at one another before Shinji quickly scrambled to stand up, blushing harder. "Um, so-sorry!"

"Yep, she's Shinji type alright."

"Ranma!"

"What? I was just tryin' ta help Shinji out."

"I do not understand. What do you mean I am Pilot Ikari's type?"

"Damn, she's really creepin' me out. Hey, Shinji, ask her out already."

"Wha-what?"

"What d'ya mean 'what'? Didn't we come here so ya can ask her out? At least get her phone number!"

"No! I came along just to see if she's all right!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Does she look alright ta ya?"

"Ah, um, well, yes. She looks better than when I saw her last."

"Well, Shinji, without all the bandages and just the eye patch, is she cute or what?" Shinji colored again while Rei only stared back.

"Ranma, stop teasing poor Shinji."

"Okay, okay."

"Anyway, nice ta see you're doin' better, Rei. Hope ta see ya out of the hospital soon."

"I wholeheartedly agree. I look forward to working with you, Rei."

"Thank you, Pilot Kunou."

"Any of ya girls wanna say somethin' more?" The girls shook their heads.

"If that's all, chidlren, let's leave Rei so she can rest and recover faster. Rei." Ritsuko nodded towards the girl on the bed as she herded the other children out.

"Good bye, Dr. Akagi."

"Well, see ya around, Rei. We'll be seein' ya."

"Yes, we hope to see you soon, Rei."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Damn. That Rei is one weird chick." Ranma said once they were outside the room. "I mean the way she talks and how her expression never changed..."

"How was she injured, Misato? Was it in the fight against the Angel we saw?" Kodachi asked while they walked.

The pilots' superior officer shook her head. "No. Rei got injured in a training accident two weeks before you all got here, Kodachi."

"Training accident? She got hurt more in a training accident than Shinji did fighting the Angel?"

Misato shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know what happened, Shampoo. When we tried to activate Unit 00 with Rei as the pilot, the Eva went berserk."

"Wait. I do not understand, Misato. How can a robot go berserk? Was it not under your control?"

Ritsuko answered. "There are still many things we do not completely understand about the Evangelions, Kodachi. What we are doing here is the first of its kind."

"Doesn't surprise me seein' ya guys don't know what the horn is for." Ranma mumbled to himself.

"Isn't that dangerous, Dr. Akagi? You're using a weapon you don't fully understand."

Misato answered. "Believe me, Akane, I wish we could do without the Evas but so far they're the only things that have proven effective against an Angel."

"So let me get this straight, Misato. Nerv is usin' a weapon they don't fully understand and control, a weapon that can level a whole city, and puttin' 'em in the hands of fourteen year old kids?" Ranma asked incredulously.

Misato nodded. "Got it in one, Ranma." She said wryly.

"I might be wrong but doesn't that sound stupid ta ya?"

Misato sighed. "Like what I said before, Ranma, we don't have a choice. The commander, Ritsuko, everyone who worked on the Evas say so."

Ranma frowned. He definitely didn't like the whole setup. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ranma, may I have a word with you in private?" Ritsuko asked as their group left the hospital.

"What 'bout, doc?"

"I will explain when we reach my office."

Ranma looked at his companions who shrugged back. "Uh, sure, I guess. Ya girls go on ahead ta the dorm. I'll catch up as soon as I can."

"Okay, Ranma."

"Don't take too long, Airen." Shampoo winked suggestively at the boy.

"Uh, sure."

The group split up and went their separate ways. Ranma followed Ritusko to her office.

"What's this 'bout, doc?" He asked once they were seated. "There ain't any problems, is there?"

"You could say that, Ranma. I am a little concerned about your... nightly activities with the girls."

The boy frowned. "Ya haven't been peepin' on us now, have ya, doc? 'Cause if ya are, it ain't a nice ta do."

"Ah, no. Of course not. We respect your privacy."

"Then how d'ya know we have been havin' 'nightly activities' as ya put it?"

"Um, well, your girlfriends have been rather... extremely vocal during the... activities. Your guards could hear them all the way out in the hallway."

"Oh... your dormitories ain't soundproofed?"

"I'm sure they are."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Lousy soundproofin' then. Ya oughta sue the contractor. So what 'bout what we do at night, doc? Ya want me ta tell the girls ta be a bit more quiet? Are we botherin' the other residents? If that's it, I can even ask the girls ta mebbe skip some nights. I could use the rest anyway. Ya wouldn't believe how demandin' the girls can get, doc. I mean, I think I got the stamina of a horse but even I need ta rest very once in a while."

The woman blinked. She didn't need to hear that. "Ah, no. That is not what I wanted to discuss."

"Then what do ya wanna talk 'bout, doc?"

"You do know what possible consequences may come about having sexual intercourse with girls of their age, do you not, Ranma?"

"Ya mean the girls gettin' pregnant, doc?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's their idea."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that's the girls' idea. They wanna get pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when we just started doin' the tests they asked ya if ya could test me whether I was sterile or not? Why d'ya think they asked? They wanna have my babies. And since the test turned out okay... ya can't believe how happy ya made 'em."

"I... see."

"Anythin' else, doc?"

"I will be frank, Ranma. I do not think that it is a very good idea at the moment. The girls becoming pregnant, I mean."

"Why not?"

"Before, we were not certain you would all become Evangelion pilots but now that you are, I am not certain what effects becoming pregnant might have on the girls' performance. Perhaps when after all the Angels have been defeated."

Ranma looked thoughtful for a moment before becoming serious. "Doc, I understand what you're sayin' and you're probably right but I'm not gonna deny my girls this. They want this. **I** want this, doc."

Ritsuko frowned. "I do not think you completely comprehend the implications of the girls becoming pregnant, Ranma. They might not be able to pilot and..."

"We'll be shorthanded. I know, doc, but I'm not gonna let anythin', not even an Angel, get in the way of my girls' happiness. Ya got me, doc?"

"Ranma, if we do not defeat the Angels, your girls' happiness will not mean anything."

"Then I'll just hafta make sure I beat the Angels, don't I, doc?"

Ritsuko blinked. The sentence was said so casually it was like he was simply buying groceries. _He can't be serious?_ She glanced at his face. _My God, he **is** serious._ "Ranma, I admit I am impressed by your abilities but against an Angel I am afraid they are woefully inadequate. To even have any hope of defeating an Angel we need the Evangelions and for that we need pilots such as the girls. Right now they comprise half of our total Evangelion pilot complement worldwide so we must take any and all precautions to ensure they continue to be able to pilot. For us to lose half of our pilot complement at this point would be courting disaster."

"I said I understood, doc. It's you who don't understand."

"Then would you care to enlighten me, Ranma?"

Ranma sighed. How could he explain twelve years of pain and heartbreak? Twelve years of seeing the girls look longingly at other women who had children? Twelve years of their hopes being crushed temple after shrine after church after sacred ground after holy place praying and hoping for him to give them children of their own? Twelve years of hiding their pain and refusing to leave his side even when he told them to? _And all 'cause I became careless for one fuckin' moment. _"Ya wouldn't understand even if I tried ta explain, doc."

"Ranma, I..."

"Doc, no matter what ya say, I ain't gonna change my mind. Ya can't make me. Only the girls can."

Risuko opened her mouth to argue some more but the set look on her guest's face told her it would be futile. "Very well. May I speak with the girls then, Ranma?"

The boy stood up. "Sure. I don't think it'll do any good but why not? I'll tell 'em ya wanna talk ta 'em." He said before turning to leave.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What is it you wish to speak to us about, Dr. Akagi?" Kodachi asked once they were seated in the scientist's office. "Ranma-sama seemed upset and refused to say why you would summon us."

"Yeah, Dr. Akagi, and why do we have to talk here in your office?" Ukyou followed up.

"It is a rather sensitive and personal matter, you see."

"It's not going to take too long, is it, Dr. Akagi?" Shampoo asked anxiously. "We have, um, things to talk about with Airen. Very important things."

"Down, girl." Akane joked.

"Well, if you're going to be like that then I suppose you wouldn't mind me taking your turns tonight, Akane."

"Hey! I never said that!"

Ritsuko sweat dropped as Akane and Shampoo began to argue about taking turns with Ranma. The blond woman cleared her throat before the argument became too graphic for her taste. The teenagers returned their attention to her.

"Um, girls, it is exactly that subject which I wish to speak to you about."

"Taking turns?" Akane frowned. "You don't want a turn yourself, do you, Dr. Akagi?"

Blink. "Ah, no. What I meant was having sexual relations with Ranma."

"Oh." The four girls heaved a sigh of relief. "For a moment there I was a bit worried."

"So, um, what about us having sex with Ranchan, Dr. Akagi? There isn't a problem, is there, Dr. Akagi?"

"Well, you could say that. You girls might get pregnant and I am not sure what effect pregnancy might have on your performance as Evangelion pilots. Not to mention the hazards of training and the dangers of going into battle to a pregnant girl."

"You're not asking us not to get pregnant, are you, Dr. Akagi?"

"I am afraid I am, Shampoo."

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou all shot to their feet.

"Hell, no, Dr. Akagi! You're not going to take this away from us!" Shampoo nearly shouted. Her protests were joined by the other girls.

"Girls, please calm down."

"Calm down? How can you expect us to calm, Dr. Akagi? You don't know what you're asking us to do!"

"Akane, I'm asking for a very good reason. You do know how important the four of you are to defeating the Angels. If the four of you get pregnant, we lose half of our present global Eva pilot complement. It will be a major setback in our campaign against the Angels."

The girls frowned. "Is this what you spoke to Ranchan about, Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes and he refused as well."

"Not surprising."

"May I ask why all of you are in a hurry to have children? You're children yourselves. You are all young and..."

"Dr. Akagi, can you tell us when we'll defeat the Angels?" Shampoo asked politely.

"No."

"Can you assure us nothing will happen to any of us while we fight the Angels?"

"No."

"You understand, don't you, Dr. Akagi? We can't let this chance slip away."

"And if we are not able to defeat the Angels, what then? Your children will die as well."

"I guess we'll have to make sure we defeat the Angels then, Dr. Akagi."

That made Ritsuko blink. It was eerie the way they said the same thing as Ranma in the same way. _How could these children be so casual about defeating the Angels?_ "By becoming pregnant?" She asked. That earned Ritsuko glares. "Girls, you know I'm right. Whether we like it or not,our lives are on hold until all the Angels have been defeated."

The four continued to glare making Ritsuko sigh.

"Will you girls at least think about it?"

"Fine! Is that all, Dr. Akagi?"

"Yes." With that, the four girls whirled around and marched out of the office and slammed the door shut. Risuko slumped in her seat. _I'm too old for this._

xxxxxxxxxx

"I'm guessin' your talk with doc Akagi didn't go too well either." Ranma commented from where he was sitting on the floor watching television as he watched the girls stomped angrily into his dormitory room. Their shoulders shlumped before Akane answered.

"No, it didn't."

"How could she ask us something like that, Airen?"

"Cause it's the smart thing ta do, Shampoo." That caused their shoulders to slump further. "Hey, come here, all of you." Ranma waited for them to sit next to him before engulfing the depressed girls in a bear hug. "Of course, I never did always do the smart thing."

The girls blinked. "What do you mean, Ranchan?"

"Do you wanna have a baby, Ucchan?"

"Only if it's yours, Ranchan?"

"How 'bout the rest of ya?"

"Is that a trick question, Airen?"

Ranma chuckled. "Just makin' sure, Shampoo. Ya want babies, I want babies. So we're gonna have babies. Simple as that."

"But..."

"Let me worry 'bout the Angels, Dachi. Ya girls just worry 'bout how we gonna go 'bout havin' a family."

"What do you mean, Ranma-sama?"

"Ain't it obvious? We'll need all those things a family needs. Like a house, for example."

"Oh, Ranma!"

The hugs and kisses he received convinced Ranma he made the right decision. _Now all I gotta worry 'bout is beatin' the Angels. Hah! Piece of cake!_ He noticed the hungry looks he was receiving. _But that's for later. Right now I'm gonna get lucky tonight._ He took advantage of the situation. "Ya know, girls, I think ya'll all look cute in a nurse's uniform..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Misato?" Ritsuko poked her head into her friend's office early the next day.

"Yeah?" The violet haired woman turned from her desk.

"I have a favor to ask." The blond woman answered as she entered.

"Sorry, Ritsuko, I don't have any money to lend to you."

"I'm not here to borrow money from you."

"Then what are you here for?"

"Ranma and the girls have requested to transfer out of the dormitory."

"Oh? Why?"

"It may have something to do with what I spoke to them about yesterday."

"And what might that be?"

"That the girls shouldn't get pregnant until all the Angels are defeated. It is the most sensible thing to do after all."

"Oh, I see. I take it they didn't agree with you."

"No, they didn't."

"Well, coming from you, I don't find that surprising."

Ritsuko frowned. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know."

"Know what?"

"You know."

"No, I don't know, Misato."

"Well, it's the way you talk."

"What about the way I talk? I talk fine."

"It's too... clinical. Too detached. Too aloof. It's hard to sympathize with you, especially on sensitive matters like pregnancy."

"The way I speak is perfectly acceptable!" Ritsuko almost snapped.

"See? There you go again and you know what, Ritsuko? I've noticed that ever since the new children got here, your temper's been kinda a bit short."

"If it is, it is probably because I am surrounded by immature people."

The jibe went right over Misato's head. "Too bad since you have to deal with the children everday like I do. But you should learn from me. I don't let them get on my nerves."

"Says the person who wanted to shoot Ranma."

Misato twitched. "What is it you're here for anyway, Ritsuko?" She ground out.

"I'm here to ask you to take Ranma and the girls under your supervision like Shinji."

"Ah, hell no! Absolutely not!"

"Why not? You volunteered to take in Shinji."

"Shinji's different!"

"How so?"

"How so? You do know what the five of them do every night, don't you?" Ritsuko nodded. "Well, I'm not about to let them do that every night in my apartment! I won't be able to get any sleep! Not to mention the effect on poor Shinji!" _And me._

"That is exactly my point, Misato. You're not going to allow them to have sex in your apartment."

"Nice try, Ritsuko, but my answer is still no."

"Why not?"

"Look, why don't **you** take them into your apartment, Ritsuko? You shouldn't be affected as much as me anyway."

Ritsuko sharply arched an eyebrow. She did not like the way Misato phrased that sentence. "And may I ask why you think I shouldn't be affected as much as you?"

"Well, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Well, for one thing, you haven't had a boyfriend so you shouldn't know what you're missing" Twitch. "And even if you did know what you were missing, you're frigid." Twitch. "So even if you do hear them doing the nasty every night, you shouldn't be affected as much as me."

TWITCH. "I am not frigid!"

"Oh, no? Then tell me one person, not even a guy mind you, that turned you on?"

"My private life is none of your business!"

"Hah! I thought so!"

TWITCH. _Call me frigid, will you? I'll show you who's frigid! I'll show all of you!_

xxxxxxxxxx

In his private lavatory, Gendo looked up from washing his face as he felt a chill go down his spine.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Be that as it may, Misato, what do you say if I request they give you a bigger apartment?"

"Trying to bribe me, huh?" Misato looked thoughtful. "I don't know... but if it comes with a jacuzzi I might think about it."

"How about if I request for a new car to be given to you along with the new apartment?"

"An apartment with a jacuzzi and a new car?"

"Yes."

"Fully paid and tax-free?"

Twitch. "Yes."

"My choice of car?"

"Yes."

Misato thought some more. "Nah. The car'll probably just get blown up right away again."

"How about a raise in pay then? You could buy more beer then."

_Damn, she can't take a hint, can she? _"Why are you so insistent, Ritsuko? Why can't you just let them stay in their own apartment like Rei? They can take care of themselves, you know."

"They need supervision, Misato! We can't let them live on their own unsupervised! The girls will probably get pregnant within the month!"

"If they aren't already, you mean." Misato mused out sending a chill down Risuko's spine. "Like I said, if you think they need supervision, why don't you take them?"

"Because they might not agree since I am against the girls becoming pregnant!"

"Well, find somebody else to babysit them because I'm sure as hell won't!"

"You're not going to change your mind, Misato?"

"Hell no. I don't need the distraction." _Or the frustration._

"But who else can I depend on to supervise them?"

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!"

"Um, Captain Katsuragi, have you... Oh! There you are, Dr. Akagi! I've been... " Maya trailed off as she noticed the way the two women were looking at her. It made her want to run. "Um, I can come back later if this isn't a good time, Dr. Akagi."

"Oh, no, no. This is a perfectly good time, Maya."

Maya squirmed and sweated. "It is?" Any other time and she would have welcomed the predatory smile the older woman was giving her.

"Why, yes it is. It is indeed. Now how do you feel about moving to a larger apartment, Maya?" Ritsuko asked sweetly.

Maya brightened. _So that's why she was smiling at me like that. _"With you, Dr. Akagi? I'd love to!"

Blink. "Huh?" That was totally unexpected. Ritsuko opened her mouth to correct Maya.

"That's a great idea, Maya!" Misato clapped Ritsuko on her back. "I'm sure with the two of you watching over the kids, nothing could go wrong!" She gave her friend a wide grin.

"..."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Ya don't give up easy, do ya, doc?" Ranma said as he stood at the door to the apartment they were going to share with Dr. Akagi and Maya.

"Only when I deem it necessary, Ranma. Please come in. I'm sure you'll all find this apartment to your satisfaction."

"I'm sure." He stepped inside with his pack followed by Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou with their own packs. They looked around and had to admit it was a large and very nice apartment. "So where do we bunk?" He asked as he shrugged off his pack and placed it on the floor.

"You, Ranma, will sleep in the second bedroom downstairs..."

"In between yours and Maya, I'll bet."

"Of course, while the girls will each have their own room upstairs."

"Ya know that's not gonna stop us, don't ya, doc?"

"We'll see."

"If we didn't need ta save up on cash, I'd never let the girls convince me ta shack up with ya." Ranma noticed the cat figurines in the boxes Ritsuko was sorting. "Ya like cats, doc?"

"Yes, I do."

"Me, I don't like 'em. I don't hate 'em like I used ta but I still don't like 'em. Ya don't happen ta have a pet cat, do ya, doc?"

"Um, no. I do not have the time to care for a pet."

"That's good. Don't need the aggravation."

"Why do you not like cats, Ranma?"

"Let's just say I had some bad experiences with 'em when I was a kid, doc."

"When you were a kid, Ranma? It must not have been that long ago. You're only fourteen years old, after all."

Ranma grimaced at his slip. _Whoops. Damned cats still 'cause me trouble._ "Ah, well, what I meant was if ya've practically had ta bring yourself up, ya tend ta think you're older than ya actually are."

"I see." The woman didn't seem totally convinced.

Shampoo thought quickly. "Ah, Dr. Akagi, could you show us to our rooms?"

"Of course. Follow me, please." Ritsuko began leading the four teenagers towards one side of the living room where the stairs and a hallway were.

Along the way, Ranma sniffed the air. "Somethin' smells delicious." He licked his lips.

"Maya is in the kitchen preparing dinner."

"From the smell of things she must be a great cook." He followed his nose to the kitchen. "Hey, Maya, what's for dinner?"

"Roast beef. I hope it's all right with you."

"Don't worry. Ranma will eat almost anything, Maya." Akane replied as she stepped into the kitchen behind the boy.

"And if it tastes as great as it smells you can be sure he's going to ask for seconds."

"And thirds."

"And fourths."

"Har. Har. Anyway, I'll just unpack and settle in."

"Dinner should be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Gotcha. And by the way, Maya, ya look cute in that apron."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Shampoo?"

The Amazon turned from drying her hair. "Yes, Dachi?"

"I would like to inquire if you still have an adequate supply of waterproof soap." Kodachi asked after she closed the door into the other girl's room.

Shampoo thought for a moment. "I still have fours bars left."

"And your anti-waterproof soap?"

"Two."

"I see. Taking into consideration we shall be immersed in LCL frequently I estimate your supply will last another two weeks at the most. Ranma-sama's is most probably the same." Shampoo nodded in agreement. "I shall procure the needed ingredients tomorrow so we may make some more. It should be a simple exercise in a city such as Tokyo-3."

Shampoo smiled. "Thanks, Dachi."

"No need to thank me, Shampoo."

xxxxxxxxxx

"School?" The high-pitched shriek was heard throughout the cafeteria

"Yes, Ranma. You'll all be going to the same school as Shinji. As a matter of fact, you're all in the same class. He's been going there for just over a week now."

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me, doc!"

"I'm afraid not. The paperwork is already done and they expect you tomorrow morning, Ranma."

"Ah, hell no! I don't need ta go ta no school!"

"Oh? Why do you say that, Ranma?"

"I already know all they teach at school!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Could have fooled me. You don't strike me as the brainy type, Ranma." _Hah! Finally got one over you!_

Ranma's right eyebrow twitched. Ritsuko interrupted before he could think of a retort.

"Ranma, even if you already know everything they teach at school you should still go."

"Why?"

"School isn't just for studies, Ranma. It gives you a chance to interact with children of your age and to do something else besides just train as Eva pilots. It will be good for your moral." _And hopefully provide a distraction from your sex life._

"My moral's just fine, doc! I don't need ta interact with children my age!"

Ritsuko changed to a different tack. "Well, how about you girls? How do you feel about going to school?" She asked innocently.

"Well, I suppose we could at least give it a try." Shampoo tentatively offered.

"What? Ya can't be serious, Shampoo!"

"Oh, come on, Ranchan. What's the worst that could happen?"

Ranma gave Ukyou an incredulous look like she had grown a second head. "Do ya even hafta ask that, Ucchan?"

"I must agree with Ukyou, Ranma-sama."

"Not you, too, Dachi!" He gave the gymnast a hurt look.

"Yeah, Ranma. It might be fun to go back to school."

_Fun. Yeah, right._ Ranma thought sourly as he looked at the faces arrayed against him. He brightened as something occurred to him. "But we don't have uniforms or school supplies! We can't go without those!"

"Already taken care of, Ranma. Your uniforms and school supplies are being delivered to our apartment as we speak. Isn't that right, Maya?"

"Yes, Dr. Akagi. I made all the arrangements as you requested."

"See?"

"I'm beginnin' not ta like ya, Maya."

"Well, that's settled then. Misato, please have Shinji pass by tomorrow so he can accompany them to school."

"It'll be my pleasure, Ritsuko." _Hah! Suffer, Ranma, suffer!_

xxxxxxxxxx

"What's with Ranma? He's been sulking all morning." Shinji asked as he glanced back at the other boy lagging behind them.

"He's grumpy because he doesn't want to go to school."

"Really? Why?"

"Says it's a waste of time."

"Oh. Um, is that the reason why he isn't in uniform?"

"Partly but mostly because he never liked wearing uniforms." _Although he likes us wearing them._

"Yeah, and after all the fuss he made yesterday."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kensuke looked up from his terminal as his elderly homeroom teacher cleared his throat.

"Class, today we have more transfer students joining us." The announcement instantly perked up the class who were resigned to another boring day in school. They followed their teacher's gaze to the door. "Please come in and introduce yourselves."

The boys of the class brightened further at the sight of four cute girls coming into the class and all straightened up as they put on their best smiles. They ignored the boy trudging along sourly behind the four.

"Good morning!" Akane perkily greeted which was seconded by her companions except by Ranma. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Akane Tendou." She was followed by Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou in introducing themselves.

Ranma merely raised his left hand and unenthusiastically said, "Yo. Ranma Saotome, pleased ta meet ya."

"Well, you may all take a seat and we'll begin class."

xxxxxxxxxx

Kensuke looked over to where his classmates were gathered around the new female students, the boys asking the new girls out which were politely declined one after another while the girls were simply trying to get to know the new ones as their teacher continued to drone on. He made notes on his observations in his terminal now and then.

When he tired of watching his male classmates get rejected one after another he turned his attention to the new boy, _Saotome was it?_, in his class, seated next to the other new boy, _What was his name again? Oh, yeah. Ikari,_ and seemingly bored out his skull as yawned widely now and then at his desk oblivious to the glare he was receiving from the class rep. He grinned at that. Saotome reminded him a lot of his best friend Touji. From the way he wasn't wearing a uniform to the way he carried himself. Thoughts of his best friend earned a frown from him.

_I wonder what happened to Touji? He's been absent for more than a week already._

"Hey, Shinji!" Ranma whispered loudly to his seatmate.

"Yes?"

"Is he always like this?" Ranma pointed at their teacher with a thumb.

"Uh, I think so. At least that's what he's been like ever since I started here."

"Damn, and you haven't hanged yourself yet?"

"I guess I just got used to it."

Ranma looked at Shinji with newfound respect. "Man, you're tougher than I thought. One week of this and I'd probably hang myself."

Kensuke grinned wider. _Yep, just like Touji._

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rei?" Ritsuko asked the girl as Rei sat on the exmining table in her office.

"Rei?" She asked again when the girl didn't respond the first time.

"Rei!"

The raised voice finally garnered Rei's attention. "Yes, doctor?"

"Rei, is something the matter? You're distracted today."

"I was contemplating on what Pilot Tendou demonstrated for me today in school."

"Demonstrated what?"

"How to stop Pilot Saotome from poking me while in school."

Twitch. "He's doing what?"

"For some reason, Pilot Saotome persists on poking me with his pencil eraser while in school despite my insistence he desist." Rei showed some emotion by frowning. "It is very distracting."

"Oh." Ritsuko said, feeling a bit silly at herself for what she was thinking just then. "Why would he do that?"

"He said he was measuring my tolerance level but he did not specify tolerance for what."

"I see." Ritsuko sighed. The boy was probably just playing with Rei. "So what did Akane demonstrate to you to make Ranma stop?"

"I am not sure how to describe it, Dr. Akagi."

"How about demonstating it for me then."

"Of course, Dr. Akagi." Ritsuko watched the girl get off the table and approach her.

Whap!

"Ow!" Ritsuko clutched the back of her head. She stared at the albino with bulging eyes. The scientist was so shocked she wasn't able to say anything more.

"Ranma no baka!" Rei shouted startling Ritsuko even more. She put her arm down. "That is what Pilot Tendou demonstrated." She went back to the examining table.

"I... see."

"It has proven to be very effective in dissuading Pilot Saotome from poking me with his pencil for a time period ranging from half an hour to two hours when performed correctly."

"There's a right and wrong way of doing it?"

"Apparently, yes, Dr. Akagi. When I first attempted it, Pilot Saotome only shook his head before he resumed poking me."

"I... see." Ritsuko made a mental note to keep a closer watch on Rei from now on, especially around the pig-tailed boy. "Well, let's begin your examination."

"Yes, doctor."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Shinji!" Kensuke called to his new friend as he entered the classroom a week later.

Shinji turned from staring at Rei whose head was swiveling from left to right and back again like a radar as if searching for something. He saw Ukyou approaching the girl with a box lunch. He grinned. _Probably apologizing for Ranma bugging her again._ He thought before turning to the new arrival. "Oh, hi, Kensuke. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Still no luck with Ayanami, huh?" Kensuke asked as he noticed who Shinji was just staring at. "Man, you sure know how to pick them. I'll admit she's cute and has a nice fgure but she's cold as a fish. Well, except when Ranma starts poking her with that pencil of his. Man, Ranma could drive anyone up the wall if he wanted to. Anwyay, you'll probably get rejected before you even open your mouth to confess to her."

Shinji blushed. "It's not like that!"

"Oh, no? Then I suppose you wouldn't mind it if Ranma gets her too, then. Speaking of which, Ranma's still not around again?" Kensuke asked as he looked around and saw no sign of the pig-tailed boy. In the week since Ranma and his girls came into the school he had made friends with Ranma and then with Shinji. It wasn't hard as Ranma was almost like Touji and with Touji not being around he needed someone else to talk to. So far he hadn't been able to confirm the rumors of his new classmates being Eva pilots. Not that he was about to give up trying.

"Probably on the rooftop again."

"Can't blame him. It's not like he's missing anything."

"Yeah."

"And even if he was missing something, he has four cute girlfriends taking notes for him in class! Man, I wish I was him." The military nut sat down at his desk next to Shinji's.

Shinji grinned. He had heard of Kensuke's lament before. Ranma was the envy of the whole male school population, him included, ever since it became clear the four new girls only had eyes for him.

"Aida!"

"Urk!" Kensuke turned around to face their class rep. "Uh, good morning, class rep. How may I help you?"

"Have you given Suzuhara his print outs liked how I asked you to?" Hikari asked sternly.

Kensuke sweat dropped. "Er... yeah! Of course I have." He replied while surreptitiously pushing the print outs in question deeper into his desk.

"Suzuhara? Who's that?" Shinji asked.

"Um, he's my best friend but he's been absent for more than two weeks now. Ever since that battle in the city."

Shinji flinched. "Oh. He didn't get hurt in the battle, did he?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't really know what happened to him."

"You call him your best friend and you don't know? What kind of a best friend are you?"

"Hey, it's not like that! Touji's a very private person and I respect his privacy." He sweat dropped some more as Shinji continued to look at him skeptically. "No. Really. Honest. Look, to prove it to you, why don't we visit..." The door sliding open stopped his clumsy explanation.

Touji strode into the room with a frown on his face. He sat down on his desktop.

"Hey, Touji! Long time, no see!"

"Yeah. Looks like the class population dropped a lot while I was gone."

"Yeah, you can't blame them after that battle. But our class got some new transfer students while you were gone."

"Oh?" Touji looked at Shinji for the first time. "Who's he?"

"He's Shinji Ikari, one of our new classmates. There's another guy but he's not here right now. We also have four new girls in the class and they're really cute." He indicated the gaggle of girls clustered in one corner of the room. "Too bad they only have eyes for Ranma."

"Ranma? Who's that?"

"The other new guy in our class. Another delinquent like you. Always late for class and never wears a uniform. Anyway, Shinji, this is Touji Suzuhara. Touji, meet Shinji Ikari."

"Uh, hi."

"Yo."

"So, what happened to you, Touji? You've been gone for more than two weeks. You weren't hurt in the battle, were you?"

"No, I wasn't but my little sister was. Hurt pretty bad. She's in the hospital right now. I had to watch over her or she'd be all alone since my father and grandfather can't leave their work in the lab. That's the reason I was absent." Touji replied. Thoughts of what happened to his sister making him angry.

"What happened?"

"She was crushed under some debris the damned robot knocked over! The idiot! How stupid can the pilot get? Damagin' our own city! Now my baby sister will never be a babe! If I ever meet the fuckin' moron I'm gonna knock some sense inta him!"

"Um, Touji?"

"What?" The bigger boy glared down at his friend.

"Uh, well..."

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? Did ya say somethin', new kid?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"What are ya sorry 'bout, new kid?"

"I, I was the pilot of the robot when your sister got hurt."

"Shinji! Are you nuts? Do you want to die?"

"Oh, are ya now?" Touji grabbed Shinji by the collar. "I think ya and I need ta talk." He dragged the unresisting Shinji out attracting the attention of their other classmates.

"Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!"

"Aida! What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"Shinji's gonna die!"

"What? That's not a nice joke, Aida."

"No, I'm serious! Touji's gonna kill him!" He went to Shampoo, the nearest one near him. "You have to find Ranma! He's the only who can stop Touji!"

"Calm down and tell us what happened!"

"No time! Just find Ranma and find us. I'll follow the two and try to stop Touji!" With that Kensuke ran out to follow the other two boys.

Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou looked at one another.

"I don't know what's going on but it sounds serious. Akane, Ukyou and I will look for Ranma. You and Kodachi follow Kensuke and see what you can do." The girls nodded and quickly ran out.

With nothing to do, the rest of the class soon followed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Eh?" Ranma asked when he saw an unfamiliar boy pass by dragging Shinji along by the collar. He was whistling along the stairs on his way down from the roof towards his classroom when he saw the two pass by outside the window. He quirked an eyebrow when a panicked Kensuke followed and decided to see if there was any trouble.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Touji! What are you doing?" Kensuke shouted in alarm as his friend hit Shinji in the face. He tried to grab his friend's arm and got an elbow in the face for his effort.

"Stay outta this, Kensuke!"

"Have you gone crazy, Touji?" Kensuke tried to reason, ignoring the blood coming out of his split lip. "It's not Shinji's fault your sister got hurt in the battle, Touji!"

"I said stay the fuck outta this!" Touji snarled before turning back to Shinji. "Sorry, new kid, but I hafta beat ya up. Ya hurt my baby sister with your stupidity." He explained before kicking Shinji in the stomach.

"I'm sorry, Shinji. He's not usually like this. He's just really protective of his baby sister." Kensuke apologized from behind Touji. "Ranma!" He yelled in the hope the pig-tailed boy was within hearing distance.

"Ranma, what are you doing hiding behind here?" Akane asked when she spotted the boy peeking around a corner of the school building. "Com'on! Shinji might be in trouble! We have to find him!"

"Already found him." Ranma pointed around the corner. He looked back and saw their classmates coming to join them. "I'll handle this. Ya and Dachi keep the others away." He stepped out into the open just as Touji finished beating up Shinji and began to walk away.

"You don't have to apologize, Kensuke. I should have known something like this would happen. Story of my life. I didn't even pilot it by choice." Shinji muttered bitterly as he wiped the blood off his lips with the back of his hand.

Touji whirled around and lifted the smaller boy by the collar. "What was that, new kid? Are ya sayin' it's not your fault?" He cocked his fist to deliver another blow.

Ranma flicked the small pebble he had picked up.

SPLAT!

A look of surprise came over Touji's face. "Ow!" He dropped Shinji and clutched his forehead where the pebble impacted like a pellet from an airsoft rifle. "What the fuck hit me?"

"Touji!" Kensuke cried in alarm. He looked around and brightened when he saw Ranma. "Ranma! Thank God you're here! You've got to stop Touji!"

"Already am, Kensuke." Ranma replied as he stepped in between Shinji and Touji. "Ya okay, Shinji?" He asked over his shoulder while keeping an eye on the bigger boy.

"Never better." Shinji replied tonelessly as he sat up.

Ranma frowned at the sound of Shinji's voice. "Kensuke, ya help Shinji up and get out of the way."

"Uh, sure!" The freckled boy scrambled to comply. He went around his friend to pick up Shinji. The two of them went to where their classmates were watching.

"Who the fuck are you?" Touji spat.

Ranma stared impassively back. "Touji is it? Look, I know you're angry and ain't thinkin' straight right now 'cause someone ya really care 'bout got hurt but you're blamin' the wrong person here. If it wasn't for Shinji there, you, your baby sister, everyone here'd be dead. If ya gotta blame anyone, blame the Angel."

"Fuck you!"

"Somehow, I knew ya'd say that. Guess I'll hafta convince ya the hard way."

"Ranma, don't hurt him!"

"Don't worry, Akane, I don't intend ta."

"Akane! Dachi!" Hikari cried out as she looked worriedly at the coming fight. Worried for Touji. She'd already seen what the pig-tailed boy was physically capable of during gym class. "You've got to stop them!"

"It's better this way, Hikari, it'll be settled faster. That's just the way boys are especially like those two."

"But Touji...!"

"Don't worry. Ranma already promised he wouldn't hurt him."

"But..."

"Excuse me."

"Rei?"

"There is an alert. I am going back to the base."

"Now?"

"Yes, Pilot Tendou."

"Um, okay. We'll follow as soon as we can."

"I will go ahead."

Akane watched the light-blue haired girl leave passing Shampoo and Ukyou who were just coming.

"We couldn't find Airen."

"He's already here. And we have an alert."

"Ranma-sama! There is an alert!"

Ranma glanced back incredulously. "Now?"

"Yes!"

"Aw, shit!" He looked back at Touji. "Well, com'on then. I don't have much time. I'll give ya the first shot." He watched the other boy charge towards him. A split second later, Touji was lying on the ground, unconscious. The class never even saw Ranma move.

"Yo, Kensuke!"

"Yes?" The bespectacled boy ran up and looked down at his friend. "Um, what did you do to him? I don't see any bruises or injuries."

"I just tapped his sleep spot and not too hard either. He should wake up in 'bout half an hour. Ya and another one of our classmates over there help your friend here into the nearest shelter. When he wakes and he still wants ta fight, tell him we'll fight when the alert's over."

"Um, okay."

"Good. Now me, Shinji and the girls need ta get ta Nerv HQ."

xxxxxxxxxx

Touji slowly opened his eyes as consciousness returned to him. He blinked several times to let his eyes adjust to the bright flourescent lights overhead. He turned when he heard a voice to his left.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Touji."

"Kensuke?"

"Yeah."

Touji groggily sat up. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Ranma beat you, that's what happened and we're in a shelter."

"Suzuhara?"

Touji swiveled his head to the right. "Yo, class rep."

"Are you all right?"

"Just peachy." He did a double take when he saw the worried look on Hikari's face. "No, really, I am. Ya shouldn't worry 'bout me."

"I'm glad, Suzuhara. Well, I'll go back to the others now since you're okay." Hikari quickly turned and left before the two noticed the blush on her face.

"Um... thanks, I guess." Touji called out awkwardly, he wasn't used to getting that kind of attention from the class rep. She was usually on his case for something he did. He frowned when he remembered the fight. "How'd he beat me?" He asked his friend.

"Ranma said he just tapped your sleep spot, whatever that is. The nurse who examined you said there's nothing wrong with you."

"The bastard just got lucky! This fight isn't over yet!"

Whap!

Touji clutched the back of his head. "Ow! What d'ya do that for, Kensuke?"

"Because you're being an idiot, Touji."

Tohi grabbed Kensuke's shirt front. "Why you..."

"What? You're going to beat me up now also, Touji? You want to give me more than what you already gave me?" Kensuke accusingly pointed to the cut on his lip.

The bigger boy growled in his throat before letting go. He crossed his arms. "What?" He asked irritably when he felt his friend's gaze still on him.

"We've been friends for a long time now, Touji, but I have to say you were wrong beating up Shinji and you know it! I'll bet if your kid sister heard what you did, she'd chew you out and bop you upside the head to set you straight."

Touji simply growled again. Now that he had time to cool off and think things clearly he had to admit his friend was right. His sister would probably chew him out and bop him upside the head. He winced at that. That would be humiliating, more so because he deserved it. "Well, so?"

Kensuke grinned as he knew he had his friend now. "Come on, I need to take a leak."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Yo, Misato, doc Akagi, what's happenin'?" Ranma asked as he and the girls stepped into the Command Center wearing his black and red plug suit.

"We're just about to launch Shinji in Unit 01."

"Can we watch it from here?"

Misato nodded. "Sure. It'll probably be good for all of you to see the Eva in actual combat."

The teenagers quietly approached the two women standing behind the three operators. They took a quick glance behind them where Fuyutsuki stood alone before giving their attention to the monitors.

"Shinji, are you ready?"

"Yes." Shinji replied in that same toneless voice.

Ranma frowned behind Misato.

"First neutralize the enemy's AT field and then fire a volley." Ritsuko coached. "Do it just liked we practiced. Can you handle that, Shinji?"

"Yes." The voice might as well have come from a corpse.

"Misato, I don't think it's a good idea ta send Shinji out."

The Nerv captain and scientist turned and frowned at the sentence. "Why do you say that, Ranma?" Misato asked.

"Shinji just got in a fight in school. A classmate of ours was blamin' him for his baby sister gettin' hurt in the last battle and beat him up some. I don't think Shinji's right in the head right now."

The two women looked at one another.

"It's too late to do anything now, Ranma." Ritsuko answered. "The Angel's already in Tokyo-3 and it will take time to reprogram Unit 01 for you or Rei." As she spoke an explosion sent a shockwave into Nerv HQ. "Even then, I am not sure if you will be able to pilot it effectively at your present sync ratio and Rei is hardly in any condition to pilot, much less engage the Angel in combat."

"Ritsuko's right, Ranma. I don't like it but we don't have a choice as usual. We'll just have to hope for the best." Misato turned back to the waiting operators and gave the order. "Launch!"

Ranma gritted his teeth, his hands clenched tightly into fists. The girls looked worriedly at him. Standing around doing nothing was not what he joined up for.

"Are you okay, Ranma?"

"Just peachy, Akane."

"Perhaps it would be better if we do not observe the battle, Ranma-sama." Kodachi suggested quietly.

"No. I'll watch, Dachi. We have to watch this." It was said through tightly clenched teeth, the girls almost feeling his frustration like a physical force. They looked at one another and bit their lower lips in worry.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Shinji got fuckin' lucky and ya know it, Misato!" Ranma shouted in the woman's face. "Ya saw what I saw! Ya saw what happened! One second! Just one goddamned second more and Shinji would be dead! And probably along with all the rest of us!" They were in the gym where he had gone to vent his frustration at his helplessness. The loud noises he had made had attracted a large audience, some of whom had gaped at the bent machines and embedded steel barbell plates in the walls and floor before calling for Misato and Ritsuko.

"Ranma, calm down." Misato tried to reason while trying not to flinch at the intensity of the boy. Behind her stood Ritsuko, Maya, Akane, Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyou. "We're all upset at what happened but it all turned out all right. We beat the Angel." Not that it would save the three boys presently being extracted from Unit 01 from getting a royal chewing out from her.

"How d'ya expect me ta calm down when I can only stand and watch and do nothin' while Shinji gets his ass handed ta him, huh, Misato? Ya asked for my help and I'm givin' it ta ya! Now give me an Eva ta help ya with!" He was fighting to keep his anger in check and not to take it out on the woman.

Ritsuko stepped in at that point. "Ranma, I understand how you feel but it's not that simple. And Misato is right. Being angry isn't going to help. You have to calm..."

"THEN GET ME A GODDAMNED EVA!" Ranma roared in Ritsuko's face in his commanding officer's voice, his frustration with his helplessness finally boiling over, and angrily flaring his battle aura to fill the whole gymnasium. It was a far more intimidating version of Soun's Demon Head Technique. Those within sight and sound would have run off to comply with the order were they not frozen where they stood like a mouse facing a cobra. "You're the one who told me what's gonna happen if we don't beat those things, doc, so give me somethin' ta beat 'em with!"

It took several moments for the always composed scientist to gather her wits. "Ra-ranma," Ritsuko cleared her dry throat, annoyed at the shaking of her voice from what she instinctively knew was fear. It was the first time she ever felt the emotion and it annoyed her even more to know a fourteen year old boy was the one to elicit it from her. She tried not to flinch under the intense glare of the younger looking person. "Ranma, we are already negotiating to acquire more Evangelions for you and the girls to pilot but it is not a simple matter. Please be patie..."

"THEN MAKE IT FUCKIN' SIMPLE!"

"We-we're doing everything we can, Ranma. I assure you of that."

Ranma eventually relented, satisfied he had made his point, and turned away from the head of Project E. "Three days, doc. When I come back in three days, ya'd better have an Eva for me ta use or I walk." He quickly strode out of the gym, Nerv personnel parting like the Red Sea before him.

"Come back? Come back from where? Where are you going, Ranma?" Ritsuko moved to follow but a restraining hand stopped her.

"Let him go, Dr. Akagi."

"Airen needs some time to cool off. He hates being helpless, Dr. Akagi."

"But..."

"Don't worry. If Ranchan says he'll be back in three days, he'll be back in three days. You should worry more about where you're going to get another Eva in three days, Dr. Akagi, 'cause if you don't, he's going to go look for something to fight the Angels with himself than stand around doing nothing but train."

Ritsuko looked around at the girls before sighing. "I see. Very well. I will trust your judgment on this."

In the Command Center, Fuyutsuki switched off the video monitor on the Commander's console.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Quite a day, huh, Misato?" Ritsuko said to her friend as the two sat in her office drinking coffee. They just finished most of their duties for the day.

"Yeah." Misato said tiredly. "Quite a bunch of pilots we have." She didn't want to admit it but she had been badly unnerved by the incident with Ranma in the gym. She had never seen such anger before. It also came as a shock to see the usually easy going boy so intense. The only consolation she had was that she wasn't the only one in that as she had clearly seen Ritsuko both badly shaken and shocked as well. And then she was emotionally drained when she had to reprimand an apathetic Shinji. _One's angry enough to kill while the other doesn't give a damn if he gets killed or not._

Ritsuko barked a small laugh at that. "Yes. Quite a bunch indeed." She paused to sip from her cup. "How did your talk with Shinji go?"

Misato sighed. "Not good. I thought he was getting better but after what happened today... I don't know. He might be worse off now than after the first battle." She shrugged helplessly. _And they say girls are supposed to be the moody ones._

"I suppose it would be worse to have your spirits raised and then crushed than not to have it raised at all. Being blamed and then beaten for something he was beginning to have some pride in must have affected Shinji rather badly." Ritsuko took another sip. "Were the girls able to talk to him?"

"Yes. Same result with me. He just said yes and nodded. Like he didn't care anymore. And with Ranma gone, I'm really worried about Shinji. I don't know how he'd react when he hears Ranma just suddenly left."

"Shinji might leave as well."

Misato sighed heavily. _Great. Just great._ "How about you? Where are you going to get another Eva in three days?"

"I'll... think of something. If we haven't acquired an Eva by then, I might allow Ranma to pilot Unit 00 if it's ready or 01 against the next Angel. I just hope that will satisfy him for the time being."

Misato grunted before standing up. "Wanna have a drink? I could use one." She invited her friend.

Ritsuko shook her head before smiling in resignation. _Why not? I think I could use one as well._ She stood up as well. "I think I'll take you up on that, Misato."

"Where's Maya?"

"I think she's still in the Command Center. Why? You're not thinking of inviting her to drink with us, are you?"

"Heck, no! We just might need a designated driver, that's all. It'll be pretty embarassing if Nerv Tokyo's Head of Project E and it's Operations Director got killed while driving under the influence."

Despite herself, Ritsuko laughed. "We're a sorry pair, Misato."

"Why do you say that?"

"We're two thirty year old women allowing two fourteen year old boys to drive them to drink."

If Misato wasn't so tired she would have bapped her friend upside the head.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Senator McDonald?"

"Yes? What is it, Wendy?"

"Dr. Sanders is here for his appointment, sir."

"Send him right in, Wendy."

"Yes, sir."

"What's this emergency meeting about, doctor?" The senator asked once the scientist was seated across him without preamble.

"The Japanese branch is making an urgent request. It is also very unusual."

"How urgent? How unusual?"

"They're asking us to release Units 03 and 04 to them. And they needed the answer yesterday."

The senator blinked. "Say again?"

"They're asking us to release Units 03 and 04 to them."

"They must be joking."

"No, sir. I have the request right here. It's from Dr. Akagi herself with approval from Commander Ikari." Dr. Sanders handed over a folder. The request arrived on his desk less than two hours before through secure channels.

The member of the US Senate frowned as he reached out to accept the folder. "They've got some nerve asking something like this. Did they say the reason why?" He opened the folder.

"It seems they suddenly have a surplus of pilots."

"Oh, really? How did that happen?"

"They didn't say but they did include some details on the new pilots. Their sync ratios range from twenty-four percent up to thirty-six percent. Much higher than our current best candidate at eight percent. They're all included with the request."

"Damn."

"That's what I said also, Senator." The scientist waited for the senator to peruse the documents. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the politician doing a double take. "Is something the matter, senator?"

"Um, nothing, doctor." The chairman for oversight committee on Nerv raised a sheet of paper. "I assume the information in here are accurate?"

"Those are the documents sent by the Tokyo branch, Senator."

"How soon do they need an answer?"

"You're not seriously considering their request, are you, Senator?" The head of Nerv North America asked in alarm.

"Tell me, doctor, in your honest opinion, what are the chances of our pilot candidates actually piloting our Evas?"

"But still...!"

"And without pilots, what good are the Evangelions?"

"You know the answer to that as well as I do, Senator."

"Yes, without pilots the Evangelions might as well be six inch action figures." The scientist bristled slightly at that but couldn't deny it. Well, not as long as the dummy plug system remains non-operational. "Do not worry, doctor, if I ever do agree, there will be strings attached. The decision will be in our country's best interest."

"Of course, senator."

"Tell Nerv Tokyo we'll give our decision in a few days. If their request is as urgent as they say, let them stew a bit so they'll be even more agreeable to our terms. It's not like they can get an Evangelion from the nearest seven-eleven."

"Yes, sir." The scientist rose, knowing the discussion was over and he was being dismissed.

When the door to his office was closed , Senator McDonald buzzed his secretary.

"Yes, Senator?"

"What's next on my schedule, Wendy?"

"Your schedule's clear until five, sir."

"Good. I don't want any interruptions until then."

"Yes, sir."

Once the connection was cut, the burly senator leaned back into his plush chair, staring intently at a photograph he held above him in his right hand. One by one he looked at the photographs of the new pilots. After several minutes, he placed the photographs back into the folder and dialed an outside line.

"Yo, Carl, it's me, Big Mac." He said once the other line was picked up.

"Hey! Long time, no hear! You haven't forgotten about your old buddies now, have you?"

"Of course not." Big Mac replied defensively.

"Good. We were starting to get the feeling you were beginning to think you're too good to hang out with us since becoming a senator."

"That'll never happen and you know it, Carl."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's on your mind, Big Mac?"

"Can you get the old team together again, Carl?"

"From Five?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, but why?"

"There's just something I need to ask you guys, something to confirm. Can we meet at the old place?"

"Sure. Give me a week to get the boys together."

"That's good. So, see you then?"

"Yeah. Oh, before you hang up. What's this I hear about budget cuts again? You know we can't do our jobs right with rubber bands and paper bullets."

Big Mac laughed. "Don't worry, Carl. I'll make sure that bill is deep sixed."

"Ah, yes. The perks of having a senator for a friend."

"Yeah, yeah. Just buy me a beer when we meet."

"Will do, senator."

xxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter Two

xxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes:

Well, here's chapter two. Finally out after six months. Hope you all like it like chapter one.

(1) Three guesses which anime I got the inspiration for Ranma's cosplay fetish.

(2) In the NGE manga (Book 5, Issue 2), it was mentioned in one of the notes that a nuclear weapon of unknown origin exploded in Old Tokyo one week (September 20, 2000) after Second Impact (September 13, 2000) killing half a million people. I don't remember it being mentioned in the anime.

Wonderbee, JetFlash, Bluedragon81

It's not sure yet if I'm going to make this into one future of "A Mother's Tale." I might if I can write it without giving away too much of "A Mother's Tale." And even if this will be one future, it won't affect "A Mother's Tale." It'll be the other way around.

About Kasumi and Nabiki, I'm not telling! You'll all have to wait to learn what happened to them and the rest of the Ranma cast.

dennisud,

Well, some of your questions have been answered here with hints to the others. I'll leave revealing the answers to future chapters.

MacrossVF1,

Well, Kodachi will play a major role here as well as the other girls. You'll just have to wait.

Ahye,

I don't know. I tried reading Sic Semper Morituri several times, before and after you mentioned it, and I never was able to get past the first chapter. I really don't know why. About Ranma's and Shampoo's Jusenkyo curses, well it's been explained here. They have some "control" over it due to the waterproof soap but it's a kludge at best. If they're not careful, the curses might trigger at the worst possible time.

Akuma-sama,

Of course no one is going to believe they're in their thirties. And it's going to work in their favor. For now anyway. Oh, your wish is granted. Ranma and company are staying with **both** Ritsuko and Maya. I'm sure yopu can imagine what might happen with that arrangement, can't you? What about Ranma's fear of cats? Why is it just down to really not like? Well, you'll just have to wait.

dennisud, Bluedragon81,

Well, Rei's learned a new trick care of Akane. What else is she going to learn? Let's leave that up to Ranma. About Asuka... Ranma + Asuka. You guys do the math.

James Hanson,

I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Hope you like the second as well. Yes, the aging mushrooms do exist in Ranma canon. Nifty plot device, aren't they? About your story ideas, I've been meaning to write to you about them, only I've always been sidetracked by one thing or another and I don't know if my comments and suggestions would be any good since I've never played DOA or read fanfiction about them. The most I've seen about DOA is from the Hentai Encyclopedia CD I downloaded over the internet. I'm sure that won't be much help. But if still want my help, sure, I'll see what I can do. 8)

siete,

Well, the Ranma here has a temper. I don't know if that'll be good enough for you, though.

Innortal,

Yes, there is a multiple relationship thing going on with the NWC. You'll learn more as we go along.

darkwoofe, Ne-oX1, Jerry Unipeg, otakufanatic, Zhuyou, dragon-game, MadHat886, Rubel, sandcrawlr,

I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for the nice reviews. Just what my fragile ego needed.

Jace,

I don't think the bomb was set off in Tokyo-2 since Tokyo-2 is still around in the end.

With those out of the way, let's go to the teasers.

Here we see more tidbits about the remaining NWC's past and hints about what happened to the others. It answers some questions but raises others (or so I hope). For one thing, are the others really dead?

The Americans will be involved early. What part are they going to play? What Unit will they release to Tokyo-3? And yes, I am a fastfood junkie. Ah, fastfood, the greatest legacy of America. Also if you guys can give me more names of fastfood restaurants, I'd appreciate it since I'm running out of names to give to the American characters. It'll awkward to give them names like Pizza Hut or Burger King.

Where did Ranma go?

Will Asuka and Unit 2 be called to Tokyo-3? Will the two be needed at all?

Will Ranma get the girls pregnant? If he does, what will the consequences be? And what other costumes will he ask them to wear? Suggestions are welcome!

Ritsuko and Maya are living together. Oooooohhhhhh! Yuri lemon! Yuri lemon! Go get her, Maya!

Ritsuko is determined to prove she isn't frigid. Will Maya help? Will Gendo survive?

Ranma and Gendo has finally met face to face. Anti-climactic, wasn't it? Bwahahahahahaha! But don't worry, there'll be more meetings between the two.

Answers to those questions, serious or not, will come in the succeeding chapters.

Of course, comments and suggestions are always welcome. If I screwed up something, please tell me.

Lastly, thanks again to dennisud for pre-reading this. Your comments really helped.


End file.
